


The Meaning of Love (Tell Me)

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Series: sceneverse [8]
Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Background Mikey/Alicia, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Edging, Handcuffs, Ice Play, M/M, Massage, Nipple Clamps, Panties, Photography, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Public Scene, Riding Crop, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Grant navigate integrating Gerard into their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Love (Tell Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was finished at some point in December, long before news of Mikey and Alicia's divorce broke. For a long time, we struggled with what to do with it, but ultimately decided to just post it as it was originally written.

Gerard goes back to work feeling really fucking good after spending a long weekend with Grant and Frank. Staying the night had turned into staying Friday night too, poking around antique shops in the Village while they both worked on Saturday, and staying Saturday night as well. He'd left them Sunday after brunch with kisses and a promise that he'd see them soon, and he'd had the best intentions to clean and buy some groceries and maybe go to the studio, but instead he'd basically collapsed into bed. Twenty-four hours and lots of coffee later, he's finally made it into the studio, and he's glad he's alone right now, that his model isn't coming until later, because right now he can't stop smiling at his equipment. 

He's still a little sore. The weekend is sort of a blur, but getting spanked was only the beginning. He hasn't had time to look closely yet - the full-length mirror is here in the studio - but a part of him craves having visible marks. The ache is fantastic. Gerard would have never imagined how good. He sits at his desk and squirms a bit before wiggling his mouse and waking up his computer. 

He checks his email. It's mostly the usual shit about the usual shit. There's one above the mailing list for a store in LA and below one of his editors that makes his eyebrows go up. It's from Mark. Grant's Mark. And apparently Gerard has another one of his editors to thank for sharing his contact information. It's a fairly typical email of this sort: it'd be good to work together sometime and Gerard should get in touch if he's interested. 

The closing line is what makes Gerard wish it were a real letter so he could set it on fire. _I felt an email would not go amiss as we were in mixed company when we met and perhaps you didn't feel comfortable responding positively to me._

Maybe he'll print it out and set it on fire anyway. "Mixed company," Gerard snorts out loud. _More like, my friends and lovers_ hate _you._ "As if I wouldn't have the fucking backbone to just say I was interested or not. Fuck you." His finger hovers over the delete button, but he manages to hit reply and sends back a slightly terse reply saying he's very busy at present, sorry. 

He moves on to the files from Thursday's shoot. They're better than expected, considering how hellish the shoot was, and he opens Photoshop and pulls up a few files to do some test edits. 

Less than an hour later, his email dings again. It's his editor. _Talked to Mark. Busy or not busy, a foreword from him would open a lot of doors for your book. You should think about that carefully, Gerard._

Gerard grinds his teeth. He doesn't fucking _want_ a foreword from Mark. He wants nothing to do with Mark and his particular brand of sanctimonious douchebaggery. He sighs. He'd rather have Grant. Maybe he could... he should go see Grant, is what he should do. Fuck Photoshop. 

_Finish this set of edits,_ he tells himself, _and you can go back downtown to Grant and Frank's place._ Tyler needed someone to cover his shift, so he knows Frank's at work. He really hopes Grant won't mind him showing up. But this whole thing is something he sort of wants to talk out. He manages to finish what he needs to before pushing away from his desk. He grabs his bag and heads out before he can think too hard about it. 

*

Grant buzzes him up and, when he opens the door, draws Gerard in for a kiss immediately. Gerard loses himself in it for a moment. It's no perfunctory kiss; it has both passion and intent behind it, and Gerard knows Grant is reading him right. But he needs to get these words out first. 

"Grant," he says, pulling back a bit. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Grant asks. 

"Dunno if it's a pleasure... I got an email this morning. From Mark. It was mostly just him asking to collaborate again. And then I got an email from my editor basically telling me to make nice, to see if I could get a foreword to my book out of him," Gerard explains. "And I... I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you." 

"I told you he could help advance your career," Grant murmurs. 

"We never talked about that night," Gerard replies.

"Anything specific you'd like to know?" Grant asks. "Or anything you need to tell me?" 

"I don't _want_ his help. I don't... even without knowing his history with you, he's... I don't _like_ him." 

"That's your prerogative, Gerard," Grant says. "I...once, I was deliriously in love with him." 

"I assume he must have been wonderful once," Gerard says. "I just. I don't know. I don't know why I came." 

"It seems to me you want... my advice? My approval? But I cannot let you damage your career." 

"I don't need him," Gerard says stubbornly. "Maybe you should write the foreword to my book." 

"I would be fucking thrilled to," Grant says immediately. 

"You'd be just as good as Mark. And I wouldn't feel like a... Well," Gerard says and run a hand through his hair. 

"And it would appease your editor?" 

"I'm going to write him back," Gerard murmurs. "And tell him I already have you. Tell both of them. Hopefully it will bother him. I could hurt him for whatever he did to you," Gerard says fiercely.

Grant cups his cheeks and leans in to kiss him. "You needn't. But I very fucking much appreciate the sentiment. Is that the only reason you're here, Gerard?" Grant whispers in his ear.

"I wanted to see you. I couldn't. I know I was just here, but _needed_ to see you," Gerard tells him.

"I needed to see you too," Grant replies, kissing along the edge of his jaw. "After the weekend... We did a lot of things I never pictured we would, and I just want to make sure it wasn't -"

"I was sitting at my desk thinking about how good I felt," Gerard confesses. "How much I liked that I could feel where you'd been. How much I want your marks."

"You -" Grant takes a ragged breath, nipping at Gerard's neck. "You're like a blank canvas. So many things I want to do to you. And yet -"

"And yet?" Gerard asks. 

"It's not the only thing I can't stop thinking about. I can't stop thinking of you shooting us. How your voice sounds when you're the one in control of a scene." The breath goes out of Gerard's lungs in a whoosh. "Would you tie me if I asked, Gerard?" Grant asks. 

"Grant," Gerard gasps. "You... Frankie would do anything you asked."

"He would. And he would do his very best at it. But I don't want that from him. I want it from you," Grant murmurs. 

"I...now?" Gerard asks. This is not what he expected when he came over here. "I mean. Frank's not here. That's not - you guys said - the agreement -" He's stuttering, shit. He clamps his mouth shut.

"We talked a little after you left on Sunday. It was an eye-opening weekend, and we should have asked you to stay many, many times before. And I don't think we need to limit ourselves to playing only when all three of us are present, not anymore. That is... if that is something you want too?" Grant asks. 

"I... yes, I want that. After... I'm so fucking glad you trust me," he says and leans forward to kiss Grant.

"It was harder to trust you with Frank," Grant tells him. "Because of the way I've asked Frank to trust me. But I do, and more importantly, Frank does. And I honestly wasn't sure, for a while, if you wanted me at all." 

"Oh god, so much. I mean. At first I was really focused on Frank. But you kept staying off to the side and I kept wanting you closer. Wanted you to touch me. And I was so afraid that wasn't on the table and I was afraid to ask and it was fucking stupid," Gerard says. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. And you finally getting on your knees for me, the night of the ball.... I was so surprised. And I very much would like to return the favor." 

"Whatever you want," Gerard repeats. 

"No, it's whatever you want. You know what kinds of things are on the table. You know how safewords work in this household. But right at this moment," Grant murmurs. "I simply want you to bind my hands and then I want to see what you decide to do from there." 

Grant's expression is calm, trusting. Even a little daring. And Jesus, Gerard wants to, that's not the problem, but - "I am used to playing that way. Being the top. You know that. But I - you - that isn't something I expected." 

"There was a time when I thought someone else in my life could do this for me. I was wrong about him in many, many ways and always relieved that I never got around to asking him. I'm not wrong about you."  
He sounds so confident. Gerard takes a deep breath.

"Then I guess you ought to lead the way to your bedroom." 

"You know where it is," Grant points out. 

"But I can't watch your ass if I lead," Gerard sasses back. If Grant wants toppy, he's going to get Gerard's brand.

Grant laughs. "As you wish." 

Gerard smirks and follows Grant up the hall, very much enjoying the view. Grant stops in front of the bed and turns to face him, then sits on the edge of the mattress. He looks at Gerard expectantly. Gerard raises an eyebrow and strolls over to the cabinet that holds some of the smaller restraints. Grant has...quite the selection, but the moment Grant mentioned the night of the ball, Gerard knew what he wanted. Being a rentboy was fun, but he's got a new twist in mind. 

He pulls out a pair of basic metal handcuffs and makes sure Grant sees them before he tucks them in a pocket. "Well, you've got me here," he drawls, strolling back to Grant and posing provocatively. "You tell me what you want, and I tell you how much."

Grant's eyes sparkle up at him. "Suck me," Grant replies lazily. 

"Swallowing is extra. Fucking my mouth is extra," Gerard replies, taking a step forward. 

Grant waves a hand. "I'll pay for both." 

Gerard grabs Grant's wrist and quickly snaps the cuff around it, then ratchets the other cuff around the bedpost. He leans to whisper in Grant's ear, "And by extra, I meant it would cost you a trip to jail, not money."

Grant barely blinks. Gerard is fucking impressed. "Shit," Grant breathes. "Oh, fuck me." 

"You definitely didn't pay for that," Gerard taunts. "No, don't move that hand," he snaps when he sees Grant's fingers twitch. "You can behave yourself while I call for backup, or you can get up close and personal with my gun." 

"I will," Grant says, the hint of a whine in his voice. "I will get up close and very...personal...if that might convince you to - ah -" He stops and very, very slowly lets the fingers of his free hand trail up Gerard's thigh toward his crotch.

"You think I'm bribable?" Gerard scoffs. 

"You've been hard for a good five minutes already. You clearly see something you like." 

Gerard glares. "Even if I do, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off if you suck my cock."

"You might after I've done it," Grant murmurs.

"And if I don't?" Gerard asks. 

"I'll take the risk. It'd be worth it," Grant replies. Gerard grabs Grant's shoulder and pushes him down to the floor, onto his knees. His cuffed wrist twist up behind him and Gerard fights to keep his breathing steady. He unbuttons his pants and pulls out his cock.

"No touching," he orders. "Just your mouth."

Grant lifts an eyebrow. "You'll need to come closer, then." Gerard wraps a hand around the base of his cock and moves until the head is brushing Grant's lips. 

"Suck me." Grant opens his mouth, swirling around the head with his tongue before closing his lips around it. He's being careful, almost tentative, and Gerard wants to whine, but instead he makes himself taunt, "You'll have to do better than _that_. Or do I need to just fuck your face?"

Grant pulls back. "Do whatever the fuck you like. You're the one who has me in cuffs." Gerard thrusts his hips forward and himself further into Grant's mouth. Grant takes him in and sucks hard.

"That's more like it," Gerard singsongs, but his throat closes off a bit at a particularly hard suck. "Jesus," he gasps. "You are asking for it, you know." He wraps a hand around the back of Grant's head and thrusts harder. Grant moans around his cock and Gerard can't help but moan too. Especially not when Grant swallows around him when he hits the back of Grant's throat.

"You sound like you want more," Gerard gasps, thrusting roughly into Grant's mouth. "But it's not about what you want, is it? It's about what I want. Do you want to know what that is?" Grant moans again. "Answer me," Gerard snaps.

Grant pulls off his cock. "To come? On my face? Down my throat. Take whichever you prefer."

"Thanks for the permission," Gerard says sweetly, cupping Grant's chin in his hand. He rubs his thumb over Grant's cheekbone. "It is a gorgeous face." He wraps his other hand around his cock and starts stroking; he's not far from coming. All it takes is two more strokes and he's coming in spurts, streaking Grant's lips, his cheeks, over his forehead in white. Grant's eyes are closed and his tongue sneaks out to lick his lips.

"You like that?" Gerard whispers. Grant reaches up and wipes his face with his hand; Gerard grabs his wrist and holds it to Grant's lips. "Lick it all up. Finish the job."

Grant licks his palm, sucks his fingers. All the while looking up into Gerard's eyes. If Gerard could possibly get hard again this very moment, he would.

"You _are_ good," Gerard murmurs. 

"Good enough to uncuff me?" Grant asks, settling back onto his heels.

"I don't know about that," Gerard replies and releases Grant's wrist. He strokes his hand over Grant's head and wraps it around the back of his neck. "Perhaps I want to see how prettily you'll beg for me before I do that."

"You want me to beg you to let me go?" Grant asks. Gerard laughs. 

"No," he says, dropping to his knees and cupping Grant's dick through his pants. "I want you to beg me for this."

"Oh fuck. Please, officer," Grant moans. 

"That's a start," Gerard murmurs, pops the button and and grips the zipper between his fingers. He pulls the zipper down and reaches inside. Grant's cock bulges under his briefs, and Gerard presses his thumb against the wet spot at the head. Grant moans. "I'll take this as a compliment," Gerard drawls.

"It is one," Grant gasps. " _Please._ " Gerard pulls Grant's briefs down under his balls. Fuck, he loves Grant's cock. It's getting difficult to stay in character.

"Look at you," he purrs. "Maybe I should have taken you up on your first offer after all."

"Do you like to suck cock, officer?" Grant asks. "How many suspects have you fucked instead of arresting?" 

"Who told you to ask questions?" Gerard says smoothly. "I thought I told you to beg. If you can't handle that..." Gerard pushes two fingers into Grant's mouth. "I seem to remember you liking something in your mouth." 

Grant moans and slides his tongue around Gerard's fingers. Gerard starts stroking. He wants to go fast, bring Grant off. But he keeps it slow at first. Nice, firm strokes to drive him wild. He keeps his eyes steady on Grant's. Grant's eyes are hot with arousal, but twinkling with - appreciation. 

He knew better than to expect Grant would go under for him, but Gerard doesn't care. He gets off on performing, and Grant knows that, and he's going to jerk Grant off until his eyes roll back in his head anyway. He forces himself to keep the slow pace until Grant is moaning around his fingers and his hips are twitching forward. "Do you want more?" Gerard asks as he slides his thumb over the head. Grant nods, and Gerard pulls his fingers out. "Then ask." 

"Please, more," Grant gasps. "Please." 

"You _do_ beg nicely," Gerard murmurs and speeds up his strokes. Grant tips his head forward against Gerard's shoulder and Gerard can feel him panting against his neck. He speeds up even more, adding a twist to the top of his strokes, and soon Grant shudders and presses his face against Gerard's neck, moaning as he spurts all over Gerard's fingers. They sit quietly for a moment before Gerard lifts his hand up. 

"Clean me up," he orders. Grant licks his hand, sucks on his fingers slow and thorough. Gerard can't help pressing a kiss to his temple. He just can't. When Grant is done, Gerard picks up the key from the nightstand, runs his hands up Grant's arm and gently unlocks the handcuffs from around the bedpost and then from Grant's wrist. "You're free to go," he says quietly. 

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," Grant says, threading a hand through Gerard's hair and kissing him. Gerard wraps his arms around Grant's neck and kisses him back. Grant pulls him into his lap, tight against his body. "Beautiful boy," Grant murmurs against his lips. "You are so perfect." 

"I... _Grant_ ," Gerard breathes. He honestly has no words for what just happened. That Grant trusted him that much, that Grant played his role, and so fucking well, that...everything. 

"This is something special," Grant says, running his fingers through Gerard's hair. "You are special. Frank would say the same." 

"It's... the two of you mean so much to me already," Gerard confesses. "I... thank you." 

"Let's forgo thanks," Grant says with a smile. "Mutual orgasms, remember." 

Gerard smiles and kisses him again. "I'm not thanking you for sex." 

"Mutual everything, then," Grant murmurs.

"Yeah," Gerard says. God, he hopes so. 

They push themselves to their feet, eventually, and straighten their clothing. "Did I interrupt something?" Gerard asks. 

"I'm just writing at home today. If you can stay... Join me up in the office, and we can order something Frank might like for dinner around five?" 

"That sounds good. If you really don't mind?" 

Grant smiles and pushes Gerard's hair out of his face. "I really don't mind. Frank sits up there with me often." 

"Okay," Gerard says. "Then I will." 

"Shall I make us coffee before we go up?" Grant pauses for just a moment before laughing. "I can see by your face that that was a stupid question." 

"You're learning," Gerard teases, pulling him down for another kiss. 

*

The next day, Gerard's email is totally fucking free of messages from douchebags, and he's pretty excited because he's doing a shoot with Tyler and Frank is going to play assistant for him. They'd spent a couple hours last night feeding each other sushi rolls and giggling as Grant read them product entries from some truly terrible fetishwear site Zoe had linked him to. Gerard had admitted that he's been feeling overwhelmed by work, and Frank had offered to help him out. 

He had a part-time intern in LA. He should see about getting one here, but that would require he have time to do so. Anyway, this shoot will be low-stress; it's just him shooting a friend, although Gerard is pretty sure he's going to get some fucking spectacular material. Tyler gives great face and he looks good in basically everything. 

Frank comes over to the studio to help him load up everything when his shift is over. They get a little bit distracted kissing each other, but only a little, and then they head over to Tyler's apartment. After Tyler lets them in and they pile Gerard's supplies in the living room, Tyler jumps on Frank, hooks an arm around his neck and kisses him enthusiastically. Gerard's mouth twitches, and Tyler raises an eyebrow and makes a kissy face at him too. 

"Save it for the camera," Gerard teases. "Shit," he says, looking around the living room, which is snowed under by recording equipment, cords and cables and stacks of vinyl. "We're shooting in here." 

Tyler grins. "You like?" 

"It's amazing," Gerard replies. "Put on some music? Don't let me get distracted by the records until we're done." 

Gerard says and leans down to start unpacking his equipment. With Frank's help, they get set up quickly. "You're a good PA," Gerard tells him, slipping behind him as he adjusts a reflector and nipping at his neck. 

Frank turns his head and slides his teeth along Gerard's jaw. "Bet your ass I am," Frank replies. 

Tyler laughs at them from the kitchen. He's already wearing his first outfit. It's...bright. And includes a harness that Gerard really wants to see on Frank. "Think we can get that harness for you?" he whispers in Frank's ear. 

Frank laughs. "I happen to know some dudes who run a sex shop," he teases. "That's where it's from, anyway. I... didn't know you were so into harnesses, Gerard." 

"I am into you in just about anything," Gerard says. Then Tyler comes out of the kitchen and hands them both mugs of coffee, and Gerard gets busy prepping the first pose.

Gerard has to smile at how well Frank takes direction in this too. Anything Gerard asks of him, he does. And he's clearly done his research in addition to just being observant when he's around photographers because Gerard doesn't have to explain a single term or describe anything to him.

Tyler, meanwhile, is a born showman. Gerard has shot enough musicians before to know that it isn't always easy. He runs through a few poses before stopping for a sip of coffee and asking, "You have other outfits picked out, T?"

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Of course I do. This one isn't even my favorite." 

Frank snorts. "How _many_ outfits do you have?" 

"Would you prefer I had none, Frankie?" Tyler asks sweetly.

"Seen it," Frank drawls. "Exhibitionist." 

"I'm more than willing to shoot nudes if you want them, Tyler," Gerard says equitably.

"Nah. I'm good. I'm gonna go change? Unless you want more?" 

"Go for it. I've got some good ones," he replies. He eyes the cords criss-crossing the floor. He's seen Tyler perform and he knows the kinds of things that happen with those cords when he's onstage. Perhaps they can do something with them. While Tyler changes, Gerard goes over and tugs experimentally at one cord that looks like it has a bit more length to it. Frank chuckles from where he's sitting on the couch. 

"It should be a mic cord, for authenticity," Frank tells him. "I'm sure he's got one around here somewhere." Frank pokes around and finds the case with Tyler's mic in it and an expertly rolled mic cord. "Pretty sure if we just give it to him, he'll do what you want without any prompting," Frank says with a grin.

"I can hear you, you know," Tyler calls from the other room. "Kinky fuckers." 

"Was that up for debate?" Gerard grins. "Come on out." When Tyler reappears, it's in a biker jacket covered with spikes, no shirt, and skin-tight metallic jeans. "Wow," Gerard says.

"Right?" Tyler says with a grin. He takes the mic from Frank and swings it around in a tight circle. He's just goofing around, but Gerard snaps a few shots anyway.

"Let's see it, baby," Gerard murmurs after a minute. He keeps his finger on the shutter as Tyler wraps the cord around his neck a few times and tugs, but the soft noise from Frank still filters in. He didn't realize he was using _that_ voice. Fuck. "Frank," he adds quietly, "I need the handheld setup. Bring it here?"

Frank does as he's told and before he can step back again, Gerard grabs him around the waist and pulls him close. "Later," he promises. Unfortunately, it will be quite a while later, because they have another shoot to do after this one.

Tyler is smirking at them, and Gerard raises an eyebrow, but steps closer to get some angled and floor-level shots before re-posing him. This time, when Tyler goes to change, Gerard leans in and kisses Frank's ear.

"The stuff I'm doing for you isn't hard," Frank murmurs. "But I didn't really take into account the whole bossing me around part and what it would do to me."

"I should be paying more attention," Gerard whispers back. "I didn't exactly have this situation with my intern in LA. But Frankie, you're doing great. Perfect. I haven't felt stressed about being double-booked once today."

"Good," Frank replies. "Whenever you need help, all you have to do is say so. I can ask for the time off or switch with someone, okay?" 

"You gonna be my official assistant, Frankie?" Gerard asks. 

"Maybe I will," Frank replies with a grin. "It's fun and I'm really enjoying learning all this shit about photography."

"Well, I'm fun," Tyler says, popping his head back in. "Maybe you'll get a difficult model next and run screaming." 

"It's funny, I'm getting really patient these days," Frank jokes. Then Tyler comes the rest of the way into the room and Frank whimpers. "Jesus. Warn us next time," he chokes out. Admiringly. Gerard takes a second to admire too.

He's in four inch heels, lace-trimmed hotpants, and a shirt that would be totally prim and proper if not for the fact that it's sheer apart from the cuffs and collar. He twirls. "Warning you would take the fun out of seeing your face when you see me." 

Gerard would feel a little worse about the fact that he's pretty obviously staring at Tyler's package - and his undeniably amazing ass - if it weren't for the fact that he's _wearing hotpants_ and it's sort of unavoidable. Also, the _shoes_. Those are definitely the Four Inch Heels that Frank keeps talking about. "Jesus," Gerard echoes. "Okay, T, lie down on the floor. No, on your stomach, at least for now." He gets Tyler posed how he wants and starts shooting, flicking a sweaty strand of hair out of his eyes.

They do several shots like that, incorporating more of the records. It's very retro and totally sexy. Gerard has to laugh, though. "Tyler, are you physically incapable of taking a picture with your mouth closed or some shit? Not that it's inappropriate for what we're doing." Tyler sticks his tongue out. Gerard takes a picture of that too. "Roll over now," he says. "Lean against the wall, and spread your legs. Gotta get a good picture of those shoes, since Frank is so... fond of them," he smirks.

"I think I've moved way the fuck beyond the shoes and developed a fondness for lace," Frank replies, and helps Gerard switch out lenses. Gerard raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Oh, really?" 

"Maybe," Frank replies. His expression is practically daring Gerard to push more, but Gerard just smiles serenely. He's not going to forget that comment, oh no. The rest of the shoot goes well. Tyler is clearly enjoying himself in every way, because he really is an exhibitionist. It makes for great pictures. Really great pictures. 

"Oh, Tyler, if only all my models were as fun as you," Gerard sighs teasingly as he starts to break down his tripod. Tyler is sitting on the couch, still in the fucking heels and hotpants, feet propped on the coffee table as he chugs a bottle of water. He's already lost the shirt. Frank goes to crack the balcony door to get some cool air. Gerard and Frank are both a little sweaty - Gerard is used to the lights by now, but he enjoys anything that makes Frank lose a layer of clothing. 

Not that Frank losing a layer of clothing means anything much. Frank is nothing if not devoted to being mostly covered the vast majority of the time. But hey, Gerard will take him ditching the cardigan and walking around in just a t-shirt for once. That way he can see Frank's muscles flex as he puts away lights and stands and folds the reflectors. Gerard tends to his cameras himself; he's sort of a control freak about them, not that anyone would be surprised. He snorts at himself, and Frank turns to look inquiringly. "Yes, babe?"

"Laughing at myself for being a control freak," Gerard replies. Frank laughs too. 

"You really fucking are. This is a theme we'll come back to throughout the day, I'm sure."

"Are you surprised by that?" Gerard asks. 

"Not at all," Frank replies. 

When they're done packing, Gerard gives Tyler a hug and a kiss on the cheek and promises to send him some proofs as soon as he has time to review them. Frank gives him the same and tells him he'll see him at work. They call a cab and head back to Gerard's studio for the second shoot of the day. 

It's a last-minute kind of thing - a mag one of his friends runs is up against deadline and had called for a reshoot. The model who Gerard has coming in is a sweet girl - okay, she's technically one of Mikey's exes, but they broke up on good terms so Gerard's never felt weird about working with her. He introduces her to Frank and hands over one of the sample sets of lingerie the magazine sent him. 

"Take your time, Brittney. Frankie and I haven't quite finished setting up all the props. Sorry to make you wait, but we hit traffic on the way back here."

"No worries. I've been busy all day, so it'll be nice to just sit," she says and turns to Frank. "So, you're his assistant? I hope so. He needs one." 

Frank grins. "Today I am. Usually I'm just his boyfriend. Well, one of them." 

"One of them, huh? Ugh, Gerard, I would totally hate you for your luck if you weren't one of the nicest dudes in the business." Brittney winks at Frank and goes back to the bathroom to change. 

"Boyfriend?" Gerard repeats softly.

"That wasn't obvious? Man, Grant and I suck. Boyfriend. I mean. Unless—" 

"No, no," Gerard hurries to say. "I. Yeah. Definitely. Boyfriend." Frank leans in and kisses him hard and quick. 

Brittney comes out of the bathroom in one of the lingerie sets. "Far be it from me to tell you how to do your job, but I think we need candles," she says. Gerard eyes her. The stuff they sent does seem to lend itself to romance. There's lots of lace and floaty bits. 

"You're totally right," he says and rummages through a storage bin. 

"I've got these," he says, coming up with a fistful of black and white tapers. "They're extras from a waxplay shoot, but maybe if we... Hm." He starts rummaging some more, and eventually turns up a couple small mirrors in antique-looking frames. "Maybe we can stick them to these in a bit of their own wax," he says. "Sit you on the floor, Britt, maybe..." He looks a bit wildly around the studio. "Oh. Persian rug. Frank, can you -" 

Frank was inspecting one of the candles, but he sets it down quickly when Gerard says his name, looking almost - guilty? _Oh._ He goes to unroll the rug for Gerard while Gerard deals with the candles, and they finally get Brittney set up against one of his backdrops. Gerard nods. A little Photoshop and the mag will have a Regency-inspired spread for the designer feature.

He's suddenly pretty excited about this shoot. Not that it wouldn't have been fun anyway, because he likes Brittney, but now the _details_ are fun. Britt is a pro, so they get into a groove and they get to chatting. "Hey, did you hear Mikey got engaged?" he asks. 

"Yes, Gerard. Just because _you_ never go on Facebook doesn't mean the rest of us don't. Also, I had dinner with them last week." 

"I spend enough time on the computer," Gerard protests. "I used to use it for portfolio stuff but now my mom is my Facebook friend and she... It's just weird." 

Brittney giggles. "I like your mom. Frank, have you met Donna yet?"

"I haven't. I don't know why. I was friends with Mikey long before Gerard was ever around," Frank says. 

"Donna is fucking great," she says. "When you meet her, you will totally understand why Gerard and Mikey are the way they are. And she's got this huge, teased Jersey bleach blond hair. And nails filed to points. And she collects dolls."

Gerard would try to look offended, but it's all just fucking...true. He loves his mom. And he really loves when Frank fucking giggles like that. So he just shrugs and grins. "We are what we are." 

He's pretty sure he's got some decent material, so he tells Brittney he's done and he and Frank start snuffing the candles so she can get up without lighting herself on fire or anything like that. This time, Gerard definitely does not miss how Frank dips a testing fingertip into a drip of melted wax. 

_Yes,_ he thinks.

He wraps his fingers around Frank's wrist. "Wait," he murmurs and Frank stops. Brittney comes out of the bathroom in her street clothes and they say goodbye. 

"It's always great to work with you, Gee. Anytime you need a model, call me, yeah?" 

"Definitely," Gerard replies. 

"Nice to meet you, Frank," she says and lets herself out. 

Gerard turns to Frank. "I think… can we. You like the lace. And you like the wax. And we have it right here. Let's make use of it? Is that okay?"

Frank goes very still and looks up at him. "Are you asking, or are you telling?" he murmurs. Gerard licks his lips. 

"What do you think?" he purrs. 

"I...telling. Yes. Whatever you want." 

Gerard pushes Frank's hair out of his face, kisses his jaw. "I guess if I'm Grant's boyfriend, it's totally okay that we went to bed together yesterday. Not that we actually made it into the bed," he teases. "And if I'm your boyfriend...."

"It's totally okay if you fuck me in your studio," Frank murmurs. "Or, you know, whatever you want to do to me." 

"Then I will," Gerard says. "Strip," he orders and goes back to his desk for a pair of panties they didn't use for the shoot. They're lace and sheer and Gerard is pretty sure he won't be able to help taking a picture or two. "Put these on when you're done, and go stand on the rug." He watches Frank undress, watches him pull the swatch of white lace over his hips. He's small enough that they actually fit, but hard enough that his cock stretches the crotch to its limit. It's utterly obscene and Gerard has to adjust his own cock before going back the the supply bin for some fresh candles.

He lights the candles. It's difficult to watch anything other than Frank as he stands on the rug; Gerard nearly lets a match burn down to his fingers. "Look at you, Frankie," he murmurs. "Look at your cock." Frank looks down and his hands twitch at his sides. He bites his lip and looks up at Gerard. "No touching yourself. I'll take care of you. Not gonna take those off for a while, though. You look too good in them to spoil it." He waves his fingers through the flame of the candle and looks back to Frank. "Have you and Grant done waxplay?" he asks quietly. 

"No," Frank says. "We haven't done it before. I've seen it done, but -" He's breathing hard. His eyes shine in the candlelight. Gerard feels a grin spread across his face. 

"I get to show you something new?" Frank nods. "It's one of the things I've done more than everything else," Gerard explains. "I love it." 

"Figures," Frank laughs breathlessly. "Art." 

"Yeah," Gerard says. "It's like a Jackson Pollock painting for skin." 

"Also, it's hot wax," Frank says with a grin. 

"And fire," Gerard replies. He reaches up and cups Frank's face. "I can't decide what to use on you, pretty. Black wax, white...." 

"Black," Frank suggests. "It'll be nice contrast with the panties. And I know you wanna take pictures." 

"I do. Lie down on the rug, pretty." Frank sinks down to the rug and spreads himself out. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," Gerard murmurs. He makes sure everything on the little table close to the rug is positioned properly and kneels next to Frank. He picks up a little bottle of massage oil that was tucked in with the tapers and starts with his fingers, trailing them lightly over all of Frank's exposed skin, rubbing in a layer of oil. 

Once that's done, he pays particular attention to the skin of Frank's thighs and just under the waistband of the panties. Gerard can tell it's a struggle for him to stay still, but he does. "So good," Gerard praises and lifts a candle off the table. He drips the first line of wax straight down Frank's sternum, then moves out from there. Sometimes he blindfolds his partner for this, but watching Frank watch him is even better. He's biting his lip, looking completely fucking gorgeous. 

Gerard reaches out to palm Frank's cock over the panties before dripping wax in a circle around one of his nipples. Frank hisses, and arches, and a thin trail of wax drips down his side. Gerard alternates the scalding drips with soft touches of his fingers and occasionally his mouth. He avoids Frank's groin but pays a bit of attention to his inner thighs. Frank's hips are twitching and Gerard knows he wants Gerard's hand on his cock again. Gerard teases his fingers lightly over the outline instead. 

"Have you had enough, Frankie?" he murmurs. Frank's skin is criss-crossed with black drips, like his tattoos themselves are melting. Gerard left him a fair few hickeys, too. He thumbs gently over the head of Frank's cock through the lace and Frank moans. "I'm getting my camera now," Gerard tells him. He grabs his camera from the desk and stands over Frank snapping pictures. "So fucking gorgeous, Frankie," he murmurs. "You can touch yourself for me, over your panties. But don't come." 

Frank runs tentative fingers over his waxy stomach and down over the front of the panties, tracing the ridge of his cock, dipping down to cup his own balls. Tracing the pattern of the lace and rubbing. Gerard keeps taking pictures. "We'll take these home to Grant and show him how pretty you are," he murmurs. "Maybe we should leave those panties on you, too. Have you ever worn anything like that for him, Frankie, something soft and delicate and lacy?" 

"No," he gasps. "We haven't... fuck, Gerard." 

"Maybe I'll fuck you and then plug you. Give him lots of surprises. And then he can pull aside your pretty panties, pull it out and slide in easy." Frank whimpers. Gerard smiles and starts peeling strips of wax. "I think if you wore a plug for long enough under that lace you might even be able to come a second time. Once for me, once for Grant. I like that, do you?" 

"Fuck yes," Frank moans. "Please, Gerard." 

"You keep stuff in your bag, right?" Gerard asks. Frank nods and Gerard finds Frank's bag and the second package inside with a dildo, a plug, a flogger, and some lube. "Dirty, dirty boy," Gerard says. "Carrying this around all the time. You'd let us take you anywhere, wouldn't you?" 

"Yes," Frank moans. "Anywhere you wanted me." He tweaks his nipples and Gerard smiles. There's a wet spot on the panties that's getting larger by the moment, and Frank's being so good and not touching himself. 

"I'm taking these off now," Gerard tells him when he's mostly cleaned off the wax. "Do you want me to open you up with my fingers or with this dildo of yours?" 

"I... fingers. Please. Want to feel _you_ ," Frank gasps out. Gerard smiles and leans down to kiss him. He tugs the panties down over Frank's cock and Frank moans. 

"Is that good? Were things getting a little too tight, pretty boy?" 

"Marks?" Frank gasps out. 

"You do have marks, yeah, just little ones but," Gerard murmurs, running his fingers over the red lines where the elastic had pressed. "So pretty." He tugs the panties down Frank's legs and sets them carefully aside. 

Gerard pushes Frank's knees apart, gets some lube on his fingers, and reaches between his legs. He pushes two fingers inside immediately. Slow and steady, but Frank can take this and he's pretty sure they're both feeling impatient. "You've been so great today, Frankie. It's so hard keeping my hands off of you." 

"Was a lot of work waiting," Frank says breathlessly. "With you ordering me around all day." Gerard smirks. 

"Ah, but I enjoyed seeing the look on your face when I did. Tell me, pretty boy, are you ready?" 

"Been ready," Frank replies. Gerard crooks his fingers and strokes over Frank's prostate. He moans and his hips twitch up. "Please, want your cock." 

Gerard pulls his fingers out and unfastens his jeans, shoving them impatiently down his hips. "Put your hands above your head and don't move them," Gerard says, leaning down to mouth at Frank's chest. Frank moves his hands and lays them above his head. Gerard can still practically feel Frank's eyes on him and he smiles against Frank's sternum, positions himself, and pushes in slow and steady. They groan in unison, and Gerard urges Frank to wrap his legs around Gerard's waist before he starts thrusting. 

He forces himself to go slow, to savor the feel of Frank around his cock, under his body. "Feel so good, Frankie," he murmurs. 

"Gee," Frank whispers, arching up with his hips and chest, fingers clenching against the rug, "Love you so much." He bites his lip right after he says it. 

Gerard stills and reaches up to cup Frank's cheek. He tugs Frank's lip from his teeth with his thumb and leans down to kiss him. " _Frankie_ ," he says when he pulls back. "I tried so hard to... oh fuck, I love you too. I fell for you both so hard," he mutters into Frank's ear, "And I honestly thought there was no hope of...fuck." He kisses down Frank's neck to his chest. 

"Please can I... need my arms around you, Gee," Frank breathes. 

"Yes," Gerard replies and Frank's arms are instantly around him, holding him tight, clinging. 

"Want to feel you come, Gee," Frank tells him. "Now, please." 

"What about you, baby?" Gerard whispers. 

"Don't care. Please. Please."

Gerard buries his face in Frank's neck and starts thrusting harder, faster. "Love you, love you, love you," he chants. 

"Yes," says Frank, twisting his fingers into Gerard's hair and holding tight. "Love you. Please. Please." 

Gerard bites his lip and comes hard, buried deep in Frank. Frank's hands run up and down his back and he's breathing in Gerard's ear and hard against his belly. "Frankie," Gerard says, pulling out and fumbling for the lube and the plug as he's kissing his way down Frank's belly. He closes his mouth around the head of Frank's cock. 

"Fuck!" Frank gasps and his hips stutter up. He checks himself quickly, but Gerard strokes his hips and pulls off. 

"No, you can. Fuck my mouth, Frankie." Frank obediently rolls his hips, thrusting gently, then a little more erratically as Gerard starts pushing the plug inside him. He wraps his fingers around the base of Frank's cock to give him something to thrust up against. Gerard sucks harder, tongue working Frank's cock as he twists the plug inside. 

"Gee," Frank gasps, hands flying out to smack palm-down on the floor, back arching, and coming, coming hard and filling Gerard's mouth. Gerard resists the urge to swallow and gives the plug a final sharp twist before he slides up Frank's body. Frank opens his mouth immediately, tongue moving in Gerard's mouth, seeking out every last bit of his own taste. 

"Good," Gerard mumbles against Frank's lips. "Good boy. Taste it, tastes so good, love the way--" 

"Love you," Frank interrupts.

It makes his heart leap into his throat just like it did the first time. Gerard leans down to kiss him again, fierce and thorough. "Let's go to Grant now," Gerard says. "I think...there are some things I want to say to him, too. But first I want to surprise him with...all this." He caresses Frank's hip. 

"And dinner," Frank adds. 

"If you can wait that long." 

"I can," Frank says. "If you ask me, I can." 

"Then I want you to wait that long. Keep it a secret until he starts undressing you," Gerard says. 

"Okay," Frank replies. "I will." 

Gerard reaches for the panties and sits up and tugs them up Frank's legs. When Frank stands and starts gingerly tugging his jeans up over them Gerard says, "Wait," and grabs his camera. Gerard snaps about ten photos of Frank standing, lace peeking through his unbuttoned, unzipped jeans. He's got little bits of wax on him that don't quite blend in with the tattoos and hickeys and faint red burns from the wax. "Fuck, Frankie. He's gonna love unwrapping you." 

Frank smirks. "He usually does." 

They finish dressing, lock up and head for the apartment, picking up pizza on the way. When they get home, Grant is camped on the couch with a beer and a pile of comic books. Gerard smiles and goes to kiss the top of his head and Frank sets the pizza on the coffee table. 

"Not reading in the bath this time?" Frank asks. Grant makes a face. 

"I keep dropping them in. Pizza smells good. Any special occasion?" 

"It's a surprise," Gerard murmurs. Grant tosses aside the comic and wraps an arm around Gerard's waist. He tugs Gerard down into his lap and slides a hand up Gerard's chest to cup his cheek. He leans in for a kiss. 

"I rather like surprises," Grant murmurs against his lips. 

"I've gotten a few lately. Thought I'd share the wealth." 

Frank returns from the kitchen with a roll of paper towels and drinks. He sits - carefully - on the couch and Gerard sees Grant notice. He doesn't ask, though, just looks up at Gerard. "Which surprises, specifically?" he asks. 

"That you're my boyfriend, for one," Gerard replies with a smile. 

"Darling," Grant says to Frank, accepting a slice of pizza from Gerard, "I thought we said we'd ask first. Did you get impatient?" 

Frank looks sheepish. "I got introduced to someone. It just slipped out. I'm not actually his assistant and telling her I was a friend just... no." 

Grant's mouth twitches a bit. "What did you tell her, exactly?" 

"That I was one of Gerard's boyfriends?" Frank says, employing his most devastating puppy eyes. 

"And I asked him about it because I was pretty fuckin' sure I'd remember a conversation about that," Gerard says. "I'm in favor, by the way." 

"Well, in case you'd like the actual question...we'd like the three of us to be together. Dating. Exclusive. If you would?" 

"Yes," Gerard nods, squeezing Grant's wrist for a moment. He's pretty sure he's not imagining the faint bruising there. It makes his stomach flip. "Pretty sure everyone we know thinks we already were." 

"Yes, well," Grant says with a grin. "In this equation, the three of us are the only people whose opinions matter." 

Gerard leans back into the cushions and eats his pizza and enjoys watching Grant watch Frank, who's sitting and smiling at his pizza and being unusually quiet and still. He still doesn't ask, though. Grant takes another piece and asks Gerard how his shoots went. "Great! It's nice working with people I know. And Frankie was a huge help. If he keeps being such a huge help, I might have to actually hire him." Gerard winks at Frank. "I brought some proofs home on my tablet, actually," Gerard says. "And you can see them. Ah. Later." 

"More surprises?" Grant asks and slides his hand up Frank's thigh. 

"More surprises," Gerard confirms and leans in to kiss him again. Grant catches his chin and makes it a quick one. 

"You've piqued my interest," he says softly. "Both of you." 

"I'm not doing anything!" Frank exclaims. 

"Yes, darling. That's why I'm interested." 

"He's being a good present and waiting for you to unwrap him," Gerard says, running his fingers through Frank's hair. 

"I am." Frank smiles beatifically. Gerard has to laugh. 

"He can wait, though. If you're not ready for that sort of present." 

"Let's clean up dinner," Grant says easily. 

Gerard collects the napkins and stares balefully at the two pieces of pizza left in the box. "I want to eat you," he says to them, "but I would regret it." 

"Put them in the fridge," Grant says, draping an arm around his waist, "and you can have them for breakfast." Gerard wraps himself the rest of the way around Grant and rubs his face against Grant's chest. 

"That sounds nice. Pizza and coffee for breakfast. And you two." 

"Yes, indeed," Grant answers. "Now. Is it time, my loves?" Gerard presses his lips against Grant's neck. 

"It is if you want it to be." 

"I feel rather like a little kid and it's about to be Christmas and I can't fucking wait," Grant says with a laugh. "Yes, I want it to be." 

"Bedroom?" Frank suggests breathlessly. His color is high. God, Gerard is glad he gets to watch this. 

"I think yes," Gerard says. He grabs the bag with his tablet in it and waves Grant ahead of him. 

In the bedroom, Gerard sets his bag down and shimmies out of his pants. He sits on the bed, leans back against the pillows, and watches Grant kiss Frank, watches him card his fingers through Frank's hair. "Anytime you're ready, Grant," he drawls. "I'd start with the shirt." 

Grant laughs and tugs Frank's shirt up over his head. His hands go immediately to Frank's chest and Gerard watches him press on a spot he knows is a fresh hickey, and smiles. "You're more decorated than usual, darling," Grant hums. 

"Wax," Frank says. "There were candles in the second shoot and I--" 

"And when I said the word waxplay, he perked right the fuck up," Gerard says. 

"I am unsurprised," Grant replies, fingers drifting from red mark to inked skin to some lonely leftover drip of wax. "I imagine you liked that, my darling. Are these the pictures you brought for me?" he asks. 

"Some of them," Gerard murmurs. 

Grant raises an eyebrow. "You _were_ busy today." 

"And now it's your turn. Keep going," Gerard says. Grant reaches for Frank's belt and buttons, and Gerard actually hears the catch in his breath when his fingers brush the lace. "The whole way off," Gerard teases in a whisper. Grant glances up at him, eyes dark with desire and still a bit of humor. Gerard shrugs and smiles. "It was a lingerie shoot." 

Grant pushes Frank's jeans down his thighs. "You're being awfully quiet," Grant murmurs and tilts his face up with a finger to his chin. Gerard's still taking in the sight of Frank, denim crumpled around his thighs and his cock once more pushing against the delicate lace. 

"I...please," Frank says, voice cracking. He takes Grant's wrist and guides Grant's hand around to his ass. "Gee said if I'd wear it that you - that I could have -" Grant moans. 

"You are fucking... you may have whatever you desire." 

Frank turns and kneels on the bed and leans his forehead against Gerard's thigh. "Fuck me. Wanna feel both of you all day tomorrow." Grant's hands go to his own waistband and he pushes his loose lounge pants and briefs easily out of the way. 

"Shirt too," Gerard murmurs. "Audience request." Grant laughs. 

"The audience helped provide me with one of the nicest surprises I've had in a while. The least I can do is comply." He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side and retrieves the lube from the nightstand. "I'm not going to need much of this, am I?" 

Gerard smirks. "Guess you'll find out." 

Grant joins them on the bed, hands going to Frank's hips and curling under the lace. "It's almost a shame to take these off," Grant murmurs and pulls them over Frank's ass and down his thighs. He slowly, gently pulls out the plug. Frank pants against Gerard's leg, letting out little moans when Grant twists the plug just right. Grant tosses the plug away and pops the cap of the lube. He rubs it over his cock and reaches out to slide his fingers into Frank, finding no resistance. Frank pushes back into his hand. 

"Ask one more time, Frank," Gerard orders, feeling Frank's mouth press against his thigh in a brief kiss. 

"Please. Fuck me. Wanna feel. Want. Fuck," he gasps. "Love you." 

Grant shifts his hands again and pushes in. "Love you too, darling."

Frank groans loud and and Gerard cards his fingers through his hair. "I love you too, Frank," he whispers.

*

"Britt said the shoot was fun," Mikey says around a mouthful of noodles. He and Alicia had invited Gerard over for a mid-week dinner since "you go AWOL on the weekends these days." 

"It was! She's always great to work with," Gerard replies. "Which should maybe be weirder than it is. Except you're not me and you don't napalm bridges with your exes." 

"Speaking of, she said she met one of your boyfriends," Mikey says. 

"She did," Gerard says. 

"Which of you finally broke down and admitted it was serious?" Alicia asks. Gerard laughs. 

"Frankie--" 

"Figures," Alicia interrupts. Gerard sticks his tongue out at her. 

"Frank kind of jumped the gun because they hadn't asked me yet. But he told me later he refused to say he was just my friend when I introduced them." 

"Figures," Alicia repeats with a smile. She reaches for the salad bowl, and Gerard concentrates for a minute on twirling noodles around his fork, thinking pleasantly about his own private shoot with Frank. About showing Grant the folder of pictures later. 

"And then we got home and talked. It's good. Really good," he says after he swallows. 

"Does your brother always make those moony eyes when he's in love?" Alicia asks Mikey, not unkindly. 

"I've never felt like this before," Gerard puts in. 

"This is an... intensified version, but yeah," Mikey replies. 

"I... they're... I can't even explain it," Gerard says.

"And being speechless is really rare," Mikey tells Alicia. She giggles and Gerard rolls his eyes. It's true, though. Gerard can, if nothing else, usually find words or any given topic. But the things he feels about Grant and Frank feel big and the words he has feel inadequate. 

Especially Grant. He knows Grant had heard him tell Frank he loved him. And when Frank had said it back a moment later, half moan. And he hadn't said anything. He'd also given Gerard a world-class handjob after they'd flicked through the pictures on Gerard's tablet, so he's pretty sure Grant wasn't unhappy about it, but. He's just not sure of Grant like he is Frank. Every time he remembers their afternoon together he feels like he _should_ be, but he's not. 

Funny how he's in the same situation he was in a week ago. Except with a lot more sex. So he feels bad complaining, and just keeps going to the way Grant had sounded saying "together, dating, exclusive" to feel a little better. 

"Gee?" Mikey asks, startling him out of his thoughts. 

"Sorry. Thinking," he says and snatches another piece of garlic bread from the plate. 

"Don't hurt yourself," Mikey says. 

"Fuck you," Gerard says. It's an old exchange and Gerard can't help but smile. "So you set the date," he says, knowing they'll go with the subject change. "Now what?" 

"We get married?" Alicia says. "We can't really go on honeymoon or anything until my semester is over, and we don't really have the money right now anyway." 

"No engagement party? The wedding isn't for a while," Gerard says. 

"No money," Mikey says with a shrug. 

"Fuck that," Gerard replies. "I'm your brother... or soon-to-be brother-in-law. I'm pretty sure it's my fucking duty to throw you an engagement party." 

"Gee, that's really nice," Alicia says. 

"But your apartment is even smaller than ours," Mikey says, "and so's your studio." 

Gerard frowns. It's true. "Well, I am dating two people who have a very nice, spacious apartment. And they also love you. I'll ask them. I'm making this happen, even if I have to rent space for an evening," he says. They deserve it. He'll work it out. 

*

Gerard arrives at Frank and Grant's place at eight Friday night. He has no idea what they're going to do. He assumes there will be sex at some point, but it's all totally up in the air. Grant answers the door and lets him inside, but only after kissing him very thoroughly right in the vestibule. Gerard gives back as good as he gets and doesn't pull back before he tips his forehead against Grant's and murmurs, "Hi." 

Grant pulls him close. "Hello, yourself." 

"I like kissing you," Gerard tells him contentedly. He also likes the way Grant's hand feels curved around the back of his neck, but pushing into it means pulling away. Frank solves this by barreling into them both and practically climbing him. 

"Guess what!" he grins. 

Gerard laughs. "What?" 

"Kristan is having a party tonight and we should go," Frank says. "We haven't gone out to play in ages and you've never done it with us at all." 

"I--" Gerard suddenly can't breathe with the weight of all the possibilities. 

"Please?" Grant asks quietly. Gerard can only nod. This is... it's more than just them playing together or their friends and family knowing. It's... a public declaration of sorts. Grant's still studying his face, looking tender but intent. "You can play with Frankie if you want, or you can... you can let me have you both. Everyone will be able to watch, to see how beautiful you are. How good you are. For me." Grant tries to keep his voice neutral, but his eyes and the "for me" give him away. He wants this. And he wants it desperately. 

"I'm yours," Gerard tells him quietly. "I don't mind showing everyone." 

"Then we'll go," Frank says, linking his fingers with Gerard's. He squeezes Frank's hand and Grant leans down to kiss him again. It's slow and tender and perfect and Gerard melts into him. 

"Sure you don't want to just--" 

"We'll still have all night together here, afterwards," Grant murmurs, cupping Gerard's cheek in his hand. Gerard nods. 

"Do you... is there anything you want me to do before we go?" 

Grant looks him up and down, then smiles slowly and leans down to whisper in Frank's ear. "Go with Frankie," he says. "I'll wait." Gerard raises an eyebrow and follows Frank back to the bedroom. 

"What are we doing?" he asks. Frank smirks. 

"Returning the favor." He rummages in the toy drawer and pulls out a plug; more like beads, really. Gerard stares raptly. 

"Oh. I'm supposed to -" 

"Yeah," Frank drawls. "But I figure we can add a little something extra." He goes into another drawer and pulls out a pair of black satin panties. "Went looking at the shop this week," he whispers. 

"I think you meant payback," Gerard moans. "Fuck." 

"Is it really payback if you're already hard at the thought?" Frank asks and reaches out to run his hand over the outline of Gerard's cock. 

"Frankie," Gerard groans. 

"No way," Frank teases. "Like Grant wouldn't know if I got you off now." 

"I know," Gerard says. "Fuck. I know." He unbuttons and unzips as he toes off his shoes and shoves his pants and underwear down. 

Frank leans over, panties held out for him to step into. "Wait, what am I doing? Beads first," Frank says. Fuck, his face is wicked. "Kneel on the bed?" 

It's not an order at all and Gerard has to laugh a little bit and lean in to kiss Frank. "Sure, babe," he says and kneels. 

Frank gets him prepped and plugged before Gerard can even catch his breath. Gentle, professional. Putting the panties on is pretty torturous, though. The satin feels cool and incredible against his skin - maybe too good. But every time he squirms, he gasps at the pressure from the beads. And Grant's face when he's finally re-dressed and following Frank to the door is tempting in the worst possible way. 

Gerard should have known then that he was in for a long night, and the cab ride should have confirmed it, but even now that they're mingling at Mistress Kristan's it still takes him by surprise every time either of them slides up behind him and whispers things in his ear.

Grant rubs his hand gently over Gerard's ass several times. It looks normal and a little teasing, but every time, Gerard gasps. Grant responds to that by slipping open a few buttons on Gerard's shirt to slide his hand inside and pinch Gerard's nipples. 

"Can we? I need--"

"Yes, I think it's time," Grant murmurs and leads them to one of the unused play areas. Grant selects some cuffs, and hands them to Frank, who carefully buckles them around Gerard's wrists, then kneels to put them on his ankles. Grant strokes Frank's hair and murmurs, "Stay where you are, darling." 

Grant takes Gerard's wrists, pulls them over his head, and clips him into a ring hanging from a leather strap coming down from the ceiling. "Fuck," he murmurs as Grant runs his hands down Gerard's arms. He leans in and Gerard thinks he's going to get a kiss. 

"And now your ankles. I think we'll spread them," Grant murmurs against his lips instead.

"Whatever you want," Gerard says. 

Grant pats his cheek and smiles. "You are being _very_ good, Gerard." 

The room they're in is large, dark and noisy, but all of a sudden Gerard feels like someone's put earmuffs on him. Everything goes fuzzy except for his own breathing - loud - and the gentle clinking of some bit of metal attached to him. Yet his skin buzzes with the knowledge that he's being watched. He sees Grant nod and feels Frank's fingers circle his calf. They're cold.

Grant circles them both, silent, tapping a crop against his leg. Frank is kneeling right there by Gerard's feet, watching, waiting. Gerard can feel his gaze like a physical touch as well, but he still gasps when Frank unfastens his belt and tugs his pants down far enough so Grant can get at Gerard's thighs.

That's when Grant sees the panties, because Gerard sees him stop, and stare. Then he steps close and runs a hand up under the tail of Gerard's shirt, fingers gliding over the satiny fabric, caressing the swell of Gerard's ass before slipping around to his crotch, tracing feather-light over the hard ridge of his cock bulging out from underneath the delicate material.

"What's this?" he whispers. "You seem to like surprises, Gerard."

"Frank--" Gerard starts.

"Turned the tables on you, did he?" Grant murmurs. "Well, I'll thank him for that in a little while. I think this means it's my turn for another surprise." He steps away and comes back with a spreader bar. "Hope you're feeling a bit flexible tonight, love," he teases.

Frank takes the spreader from Grant and clips it in place. Grant is still standing in front of Gerard, looking him in the face consideringly. He reaches out and runs a hand up Gerard's exposed inner thigh until he hits satin. Gerard wants to writhe, but if he does, he'll just lose his footing and end up swinging on his wrists. All he can do is stay still and moan. Holy fuck, he is so turned on he's going to explode. No one knows he's wearing the plug--or the panties--except for Grant and Frank, because the tail of his shirt covers everything. He wishes there were mirrors somewhere nearby. Maybe Grant and Frank have a setup somewhere at the apartment that has mirrors. He wants to see everything, and he can barely move. His muscles quiver and Grant watches him intently. Knowingly. 

"Are you ready, Gerard?"

Gerard nods, taking a deep breath. He hears Frank shuffle away from his feet a little ways, and if Gerard looks down he can see him. That's good, that's--

The first few blows are light, just warming him up. Then comes one that feels like fire. Soon, every strike of the crop against his thighs makes him clench his muscles, which makes the plug move a bit, zapping sensation straight to his prostate. Frank is just kneeling there, biting his lip, looking up at them and whispering encouragement to Gerard. Every once in a while Grant steps back and motions to Frank, and Frank leans in, slips his fingers under the panties to flick the switch on the beads. Gerard didn't know it was a vibrator, too. He just arches and moans and breathes hard through his nose so he won't come. 

He discovers he can focus on the sensations, the bass from the music and the eyes. He can always feel the eyes. Frank's and Grant's most of all.

After Grant finishes with him and puts the crop away, Frank reaches over and unhooks the spreader, rubbing his cheek against Gerard's crotch while Grant snugs up behind him and runs his hands all over Gerard's body. Gerard is weak in the knees and very glad when Grant wraps a firm arm around his waist. Grant lets his fingers trail down to touch Frank's lips, lets his fingers brush along Gerard's cock when Frank moves back.

"Should I take you home and fuck you, beautiful? Will you have anything left for me if I let Frank get you off now?"

Gerard shakes his head slowly. As much as he wants to come, he wants Grant's cock in his ass more and that would so not happen if he comes now. Not tonight. "Take us home, Grant," Gerard moans.

"Frank," Grant says and Frank pulls back from Gerard's crotch, making an unhappy little face. Grant laughs close and warm in Gerard's ear as he pulls up Gerard's pants and buttons them for him. "I'm sure we can find use for your mouth when we get home, darling."

Frank doesn't wait that long. He's sucking hickeys into Gerard's neck on the cab ride. Grant watches the whole time, a hand resting high on Gerard's thigh. Gerard works hard not to squirm. Then he has to walk into the building and make it upstairs with the plug still in, and he's panting the whole way. Shamelessly so. He needs to come so badly. 

Grant takes his time getting the door open and getting their coats off and hung in the coat closet. Gerard leans against the wall and just breathes. Finally, Grant gestures for him to go through to the bedroom. Grant gets Gerard's pants off and reaches down the back of the panties to give the plug a good twist. 

"On the bed on your back. Take that shirt off, leave the panties on for now." Grant shoves down his own pants and slicks up his cock."Now take them off. Slowly," he says, giving himself a few strokes and watching. Waiting. Frank smirks at Gerard a little and reaches for the waistband. The satin slides down his legs more easily than he'd expected, though it clings a bit at the front where his dick has leaked through the fabric. Frank is gentle, though, and soon Grant is giving more soft directions. 

"Gerard, hold your knees up. Frank, remove the plug for me." Frank kneels next to Gerard and reaches out, slowly, slowly pulling the plug out bead by bead. Gerard moans long and loud. He can't help it. When Frank gets it out, Grant immediately leans forward and presses inside Gerard. 

"Fuck," Gerard curses and his hips roll to meet Grant's, to take more of him in. Grant leans up and pulls Gerard's hips forward so they're resting in his lap and starts thrusting up into Gerard. 

"Frank, you can use your mouth again," Grant pants. "Suck him." 

Frank leans down and takes Gerard into his mouth, and it's almost too fucking much, with Grant's cock in his ass and Frank's mouth around his cock. He's not going to last long and it's clear Grant doesn't expect him to, which is good. 

He can't even stop whatever it is his mouth is doing, talking, moaning, both at once. Frank sucks hard just as Grant gives him a powerful thrust and Gerard is coming, shaking and gasping for breath. Frank takes in every drop of his come and Grant stills his thrusting to pull Frank up by the hair and kiss him, licking Gerard's come out of his mouth. 

Frank has been astonishingly patient the whole night and now, apparently, it's his turn to lose it because when Grant pulls back, he whimpers "Please" against Grant's lips. 

Grant buries the other hand in his hair too. "Please what, darling?" 

"Whatever you want," Frank answers breathlessly, thrusting mindlessly against Gerard's thigh. 

"What if I want to make you wait some more?" Grant asks. Gerard watches as Frank bows his head. 

"Whatever you want, sir." 

"You'll be pleased to know, I want nothing more than to make you come," Grant says, lifting Frank's chin for another kiss. He reaches down and wraps a hand around Frank's cock and starts stroking. Frank bucks into the touch and Grant starts moving his hips again, sending sparks through Gerard's body. Fuck, he wishes he could get hard again. But this feels amazing even without any impending orgasms. 

Grant keeps thrusting, keeps stroking Frank's cock. Gerard reaches out and tangles his fingers with Grant's to help jerk off Frank. Frank moans. It only takes a few more strokes for him to shudder and come all over Gerard's hip and their hands. Grant's hips twitch at the sight and Gerard tightens his legs around Grant's waist. Grant hauls in an unsteady breath and leans over, letting his whole torso rest against Gerard's. He starts thrusting hard, each one drawing a moan from Gerard. "So tight and perfect," Grant tells him and speeds up his thrusts. Gerard clenches around Grant and Grant finally comes deep inside him with a shout.

*

Gerard wakes up slowly. The first thing he's aware of is someone else's breath puffing warmly against his neck. The next thing is the gusty little sighs coming in time with the warmth at his neck. And then he hears a tiny little snore coming once every thirty seconds or so. And then he notices that his arm is asleep and he really fucking has to move it. When he tries to shift a little bit, he immediately regrets it and moans. He can't help it.

"Gee?" Frank murmurs sleepily, lips brushing his throat.

The snoring has stopped and he feels the bed move a tiny bit, sees Grant's hand reaching over Frank to squeeze his arm.

"I imagine he's still a bit sore," Grant says and gets out of bed. He goes into the master bath and comes back with a glass of water and some pills. "Would you like some arnica cream too?" Grant asks quietly, running his hand up and down Gerard's arm.

"Yes," Gerard answers quietly. Grant lifts the blankets and gently spreads the soothing cream over Gerard's thighs. The soreness fades. Gerard knows it's more about the comfort of the act, but he finds he's completely okay with letting the placebo effect do its work in this case.

"Regrets?" Grant whispers in his ear as he settles down behind Gerard, wrapping an arm over his chest.

"No," Gerard answers emphatically. Frank squeezes his arm over Gerard's waist.

Grant drifts back off to sleep, and Gerard twists a bit and watches him for a while; he's never met anyone with anywhere near the amount of Grant's personal magnetism. Frank is smiling at him knowingly. 

"You sort of get to a point where all you want to do is please him," Frank whispers. His face is close enough to kiss. So Gerard does. It feels impossibly nice--still--to not have to roll out of bed and leave after. They stay like that for a long time, Gerard feels like he can get up and move around. Grant especially coddles him in ways he both would and would not have imagined. He's very concerned that Gerard is as comfortable as possible: makes sure to get the special pillow they have for occasions like this, brings him his coffee. It's good they have a big couch, because Frank curls up against his other side and they chat about nothing and watch Sunday morning television. Gerard has trouble not milking their attention long past the point of necessity. 

 

***

 

Grant sends Frank and Gerard off with kisses Monday morning and climbs the stairs to his office. He has an article due on a BDSM performance event, but it just keeps making him think about Gerard. Gerard, who clearly feels guilty he hasn't gone as deeply under for Grant as Frank does. Grant tried to reassure him that it's not necessary, but the look of guilt didn't fade. Gerard is a perfectionist after all. 

Frank's always been so easy, and truth be told, Grant is pretty fond of the sly little know-you're-watching-me smile that lurks at the corner of Gerard's crooked mouth. He likes the challenge of making Gerard moan, making him weak, getting those flashes of total submission. And he likes - shockingly much - knowing he can let Gerard take control. Of everything. With Mark, it was a fight, always. He tried, a couple of times, to let him take control. He couldn't do it. And until they'd met Gerard, he did not expect to ever want to share Frank, let alone let someone else take control of Frank. 

They love each other, though. His two gorgeous young things, they're head over heels, and if he feels a little on the outside of that, well. He has only to open his mouth. He enjoys watching them, enjoys seeing what Frank is like with someone other than him and he is certainly growing to love Gerard. He feels it more every day, every moment they spend with him, every rambly email he gets when they're both working. 

_How do you tell someone you never expected to love that they've tied you all in knots?_ Grant types into his document. Then he erases everything but _tied you all in knots_ and starts writing about the suspension piece instead. 

He's so caught up in writing that he's surprised when Frank slips in the room and sits on the floor next to him, resting his chin on Grant's thigh. 

"How was work?" 

"Okay. But busy. We might need another part timer soon." Frank rubs his cheek against Grant's thigh, then kisses it through his jeans. 

"Should we? I can put up the ad again," Grant says and cards his fingers through Frank's hair. 

"Mmm. With Alicia taking more classes and Zoe doing more freelance stuff, it might be a good idea. And I..." he trails off. 

"You?" Grant prompts. 

"I want to work for Gerard for real. Learn about photography." 

"He does need help," Grant says. "I didn't realize you were so interested in photography." 

"I didn't either," Frank says. "But it just makes me feel...good. I like the process and I just...." 

"If it's something you're interested in, then I will absolutely support that," Grant murmurs. "I have a camera you can use until you get one you like." 

"Okay," Frank says, sounding more content. "It's not that I don't like working at the shop. Just... everyone has something else," Frank murmurs. 

"You would be just as wonderful and useful if running the shop was your only work," Grant says, a bit of a frown creeping onto his face. 

"No, I know. I've just... been wanting to do something," Frank says. "It's. I'm not... I feel like I've been in this process of fuckin' finding myself or some shit since I started working for you." 

"Frank," Grant starts, touched. "I... would love to think I've had even a small part in that." 

"You were a fucking huge part of that," Frank tells him. "Maybe I'd have gotten there eventually without you, but... You make me feel like I can do anything," he finishes. 

"You can," Grant says. "You absolutely can." Frank leans in and rubs his cheek against Grant's leg again, leaning his head while Grant strokes his hair. 

"I want you," Frank says after a moment. 

"How do you want me?" he asks. Whatever Frank wants, Grant will give him. 

"I want something heavy," Frank says after a moment. "It's been a while." 

"It has." Grant lifts Frank's chin and looks him in the face. "I love you."

"Love you too," Frank says. Grant stands and pulls Frank up into his arms. 

"Go down to the bedroom," Grant says. "Strip naked and stand facing the wall." He punctuates the order with an equally firm kiss. 

Frank scurries down the stairs. Grant follows him more slowly, thinking about what he wants to do. He knows what Frank likes, know what he probably wants, but he wants to try something new too. Frank is in the middle of pushing pants and underwear off his feet in a tangle when Grant walks in. He flushes even though Grant didn't tell him to hurry and picks up the clothing to fold. 

Grant loves watching this process, loves that it's how Frank starts to get into headspace. He rolls his own sleeves back down his arms and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Sometimes he likes staying clothed for this part, but not this time. 

Frank has paused after tucking his socks in his sneakers and stacking everything neatly on the bench at the foot of the bed. He's staring at Grant and licking his lips and, well, that's gratifying but not precisely what Grant told him to do. "Wall," Grant murmurs, pointing. 

Frank moves and stands facing the wall. His posture is relaxed, his hands loose. It's intensely gratifying that Frank trusts him so much. Some days, Frank is certainly tense, but because of days like this, Grant knows it's never because Frank doesn't trust him. "Stay like that while I leave the room for a moment," Grant says. 

Grant goes to the kitchen, pulls a large container from the freezer and carries it back to the bedroom. He hasn't done this in a while. Certainly not with Frank, yet. He's fairly certain Frank will enjoy it. He knows Frank hears the container opening, but he doesn't look. More trust. 

"I'm going to touch you now," Grant says, taking out the length of chain inside and laying it against the back of Frank's neck. He gasps at the freezing touch of metal. Grant slowly and gently winds it around his neck, leaving the ends to dangle down his chest. 

Frank's nipples draw into tight nubs. Grant lifts a set of nipple clamps out of the container and carefully clips one to Frank's nipple, then strings the chain over to the other. He clips a weight from the bin to the center of the chain and Frank gasps at both the pull and the cold metal against his belly. "You like that, darling," Grant says. It's not really a question. He knows. "Hands up now, I'm going to fasten your cuffs." 

He clips Frank's wrists to the wall and steps back. Frank is breathing deep and slow. Grant smiles and picks up the belt he just removed and folds it over. He hits Frank just hard enough to sting. 

"Nnnf," Frank says, still breathing deep. Grant watches the muscles in his ass and thighs shift as he settles himself a bit more securely. "More," he says quietly. "Please, more." 

Grant runs a hand over Frank's shoulder and down his ass and hits again. Harder this time, in another spot on his back. Frank moans. Grant switches locations to concentrate on Frank's ass, layering blows until Frank's moaning repeatedly, then stepping close and wrapping his fingers around Frank's throat, gently pressing the chain links into his skin. "Frankie?" he murmurs. He kisses just above the chain, slips his other hand around to tug at one of the nipple clamps. 

"I... it's good. The chain is starting to get warmer, but it's still so heavy," Frank murmurs. He sounds slow, almost sleepy. Good. 

Frank wanted heavy so Grant keeps going, finding new angles, criss-crossing his own strokes. Welts are raising over his back and ass and the backs of his thighs. Frank's breathing is deep and even. He's completely under now. 

"So good," Grant whispers in his ear. He tugs at the chain connecting the clamps again, and Frank makes a thready little noise in the back of his throat. "Beautiful," Grant murmurs. Frank would probably ask to go for longer, but Grant can tell by the way the marks look that it will shortly be time to stop. He tosses the belt to the floor and cups his hands over the welts. "So warm," he murmurs. 

Frank moans and sags back against Grant. He slides a hand up Frank's arm and unclips one wrist, then reaches for the other. He wraps his arms around Frank's waist and laces their fingers together over Frank's belly. The chain is cool against his chest, but not freezing anymore. 

Grant carefully unwraps the chain from Frank's neck and removes the clamps. He practically carries Frank over to the bed and pulls the covers over them. Frank curls on his side and Grant faces him, running fingers over his face and neck, chest, stomach. "Grant," he mumbles, tucking his face against Grant's neck and sighing. 

"Was that good, darling?" Grant murmurs and rubs his cheek against the top of Frank's head. 

"Yes," Frank whispers against his throat. "Might fall asleep." 

"Go on, then," Grant tells him. "I'll be here." And then he's out like a light. Grant's not even remotely sleepy, so he holds Frank in his arms. He closes his eyes and meditates. 

He's not sure how long Frank sleeps, just that when he does wake he's both pliable and somewhat playful, nuzzling up under Grant's jaw with the tiniest of kisses. Grant opens his eyes and smiles at the ceiling. Frank pushes up on his elbow with a tiny grimace, then goes for Grant's lips. "I liked the chain," he says when he pulls back. 

"The cold, or having something around your neck?" Grant asks. 

"Both, I think? I liked that it started out mostly about _cold_ and then it was more and more about having something around my neck," Frank replies. 

"I admit I was... tempted by that as well," Grant tells him, tracing his collarbones. 

"You could... I... the other day. You fucked me against that same wall and wrapped your hand around my neck and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it," Frank tells him. 

"Breathplay is dangerous," Grant replies. 

"I know. I trust you. If you're not... if that's not something you want to do, I accept that and I wouldn't... I wouldn't want it from anyone else. But if you're willing, I would like to try. Or just. More like what we've already done?" Frank keeps his eyes steady on Grant's the entire time he's speaking. 

"I could find a collar for you," Grant whispers. Frank's eyes glitter. 

"Yes," he replies, entirely certain. 

"You wouldn't have to wear it always, darling." 

"What if I wanted to?" Frank asks quietly. "What if..." 

Grant reaches up to cup his cheek. "What about Gerard?" 

"I. I don't think he'd be threatened by me wearing your collar. But I don't want him to feel..." Frank frowns and trails off. 

"Let's save it for play, Frank. Just for now. You already have your cuffs, and you know - you're mine, darling, even in nothing but your skin." He reaches out and runs his fingers over the welts on Frank's ass. Frank gasps a little. He bites his lip and smiles down at Grant. 

"Fuck, I missed that." 

"I'm sorry we've neglected that part of our relationship," Grant murmurs. "We've been... quite distracted lately." 

Frank bites his lip again. "Good distracted?" 

"Very good," Grant replies. "I think we'll start getting our balance back now." 

"You were both so hot, when we went out to play," Frank tells him, tracing lines over his throat and chest, playing with Grant's nipples. He's snuggling closer, and Grant can feel him getting hard. Grant smiles. 

"As were you. You were so very patient while Gerard and I played." 

"I loved it. I love you." 

"And Gerard," Grant reminds him gently. 

"I do love Gerard," he murmurs. "Is... that's okay, right?" 

"You already know the answer to that, don't you? We - I knew that when we asked him to date us," Grant says. 

"Good," Frank breathes and leans down to kiss him. Grant pulls Frank against him, puts a hand in his hair and slides his tongue into Frank's mouth. Christ, Frank feels good. Tastes good, too. Grant twitches his hips and feels their cocks brush together. 

"Frankie," he whispers. "I want you in my mouth." 

Frank pouts down at him. "But I wanted _you_ in _my_ mouth." 

Grant chuckles. "Aren't we lucky there's a solution for that?" 

Frank huffs and slithers around so he's facing the other direction. Grant just laughs and hauls his hips up a bit, curling on his side and reaching to take Frank in hand. Grant feels Frank suck in a breath and then his mouth closes around the head of Grant's cock and he starts sucking enthusiastically. Grant moans and gives Frank a couple of strokes before taking Frank in. 

Once he has Frank where he wants him, he drops his hand to cup Frank's balls instead, tugging gently as he sucks. Grant loves the little noises Frank makes around his cock, the pauses as he gets distracted by what Grant is doing to him and then the moment when he remembers himself and starts sucking again. Grant shifts his hand again, curling it around Frank's ass to pull him closer, palming the hot, welted skin. 

Frank moans and squirms and sucks even harder. Grant squeezes his other hand between them to pluck at one of Frank's nipples. Frank's hips stutter and he sucks harder. He runs a hand up and down Grant's thigh and Grant moans around his cock. He squeezes Frank's ass again with his other hand, presses down, encouraging Frank to fuck his mouth. Frank obeys with long smooth strokes, still sucking Grant. In fact, he arches to get even closer, grabbing on to Grant's ass with both hands. Grant would do the same, but he's mindful of the marks he's left and strokes over Frank's hipbones instead.

They get into a rhythm and don't stop. Frank's mouth feels like heaven and Grant always loves sucking Frank, tasting him. Grant wants to make this last forever, but he can already feel the orgasm building. It feels electric, though, gripping his lungs and driving him over the edge. 

Frank swallows him down, slurping and sucking until Grant starts going soft. He pulls off and starts thrusting harder into Grant's mouth. Grant gets a hand around the base of his cock again and jacks him hard, sucking at the head and flicking his tongue at the slit. Then he takes Frank fully in his throat instead, alternating with firm strokes until Frank swears and arches and comes, mostly in his mouth. Some of the mess stripes his cheek instead. Frank laughs 

"Frank, darling?" 

"You did that on purpose," Frank tells him. 

"But you enjoy it so much," Grant replies, tugging until he's got Frank cradled against him again, obligingly licking Grant clean. 

"I do," Frank admits against his cheek. "Like tasting myself on your skin." Grant kisses him. Frank kisses back happily. He slides his tongue against Grant's and holds himself tightly against Grant. After a while, they pull back and rest together. "Can we order dinner from that one place?" Frank asks. "With the veggie spring rolls." 

"Did you work up an appetite?" Grant teases, rolling out of bed and crossing the room for a bathrobe. He looks over his shoulder and catches Frank staring at his ass. "You do my ego good," Grant laughs. 

Frank sits up and grimaces a tiny bit. "You're really damn hot," Frank says as he stands. 

"I was going to suggest dinner in bed," Grant says, crossing the room and putting his hands on Frank's shoulders, turning him around to look at his back. "These look pretty clean, but why don't you shower and I'll help you put on some ointment." He kisses the back of each shoulder and gives Frank a gentle nudge toward the bathroom. "Anything other than spring rolls?" 

"Something with tofu. Don't care what," Frank says and disappears into the bathroom. Grant waits until he hears the shower turn on to pick up the phone to call the restaurant. 

*

Grant kisses Frank on the sidewalk in front of their apartment the next morning and he goes off toward the train station. He picks up some of Zoe's favorite tea and heads to the shop. He gets there as Zoe is unlocking and pulling up the security gate. "Hello, dear," he says and kisses her cheek, handing her the cup and opening the door. "It's been a while since we opened together." 

"It has," she replies. "We seem to have had opposite schedules for a bit now. It'll be nice to catch up." 

"Yes indeed. Frank seems to think we may need to hire a new person, so we should probably discuss that," Grant replies as he flips the light switch. 

"Tyler, Alicia and Frank all need more and more part-time," Zoe agrees. "I'm still okay with the books but we need someone on the shop floor." 

"Then we'll put up the ad. No use waiting," Grant says. "Unless you or any of the others know someone who would suit." Zoe shrugs and takes a sip of tea. 

"Ad seemed to work out well enough last time," she teases. He laughs. 

"It worked out beautifully. Better than I ever expected. It'd almost be unfair to put up the ad. We'll all have elevated expectations. Let's try a week or two of word-of-mouth, then reassess," Grant says. "I can work the shop floor myself as well." 

"Sounds good to me," she replies. "We need to start planning next quarter's catalogue, too. Think Frankie would model again?" 

"Likely. Gerard would probably be willing to help with the photography, too," Grant says. 

"I'll bet," Zoe laughs. "Actually I really like the idea of using models we know this time. Maybe we can put the word out about that too." 

Grant nods. "That would be wonderful, actually. Perhaps we could all contribute. Everyone do something. This is a family business, after all." 

Zoe smiles. "That reminds me," she says, rounding the counter to lean her cheek against his shoulder. "Cameron said you called him?" 

He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "To... well, ask him for advice, really." 

"I bet he loved that," Zoe grins. "Am I allowed to know what about?" 

"He did seem to enjoy it. And I asked him for advice in navigating a serious poly relationship. Because I knew that's where Gerard, Frank, and I were heading," he replies. She leans harder. 

"I'm so happy for you," she says. "They're wonderful, both of them, and they adore you. Which you deserve." 

He kisses the side of her head. "I'm not so sure, but I am doing my best to deserve them. Gerard is... fucking delightful." 

"I agree with you there, boss." She nudges his arm with her fingers. "I have some paperwork to do, do you mind sitting down here for a couple hours?" 

"Not at all a problem," Grant replies. "Good luck and let me know if you need anything. Perhaps I shall even get out the feather duster and make myself useful." 

"If you do, call me so I can take pictures," Zoe calls over her shoulder. Grant laughs and starts walking the aisles and straightening up. 

It's a quiet morning. They usually are. Once Grant is done cleaning, he sits and looks through a few catalogues, pokes at the websites of a few of several designers he stocks to see if there's anything he wants to see about adding to their stock. He makes a few notes about designers to ask Zoe about when she comes downstairs. She has fashion connections and he thinks it's time to start diversifying the stock. He helps a couple early customers and continues reading, looking up when the door jangles again. Then he beams. 

"Gerard!" 

"Hi," Gerard says with a grin and comes forward to kiss him. Grant holds on. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"To your own attractiveness. I missed you," Gerard grins. "What are you doing down here? I was expecting to have to dodge your computer monitor." 

"It's just Zoe and I this morning and she has paperwork, so here I am. Minding my own shop," Grant replies and kisses him again. 

"I like this," Gerard grins. "Personal service. Why don't you sell me something, Mr. Morrison?" 

"Something for me to use on you? Or for us to use on Frank? Or something just for yourself? My recommendation will change, depending on your answer," Grant replies. 

"Something just for me," Gerard replies. "What in this store is screaming my name?" 

Christ, he makes it sound filthy. Grant is suddenly sorry his office is occupied. He gives Gerard a slow once-over and then leads him by the hand over to the leather section. He knows precisely what Gerard should go home with. He's fondled it lovingly every time he's been in the store. But they may as well play at Goldilocks just for the fun of it. 

Grant pulls a reddish-brown jacket off the hanger and holds it up for Gerard to slide his arms into. "The fit is nice," Gerard says. 

"The color makes your eyes look gorgeous," Grant tells him, touching him just below his eye where he has a faint strawberry mark. Gerard smiles. 

"I do like it." He moves around to look at himself in the full-length mirror. 

"It's missing something," Grant says from behind him. He slides his hands over Gerard's chest before pulling off the jacket. He carefully puts it back and gets a plain motorcycle jacket next. "Sexy," Grant tells him when he tugs it on. "Very." He tugs at a lapel. 

"Yeah, this is nice," Gerard says, pulling it tight around him. "But - hm." 

Grant represses a chuckle. He knows what Gerard is waiting for even if Gerard doesn't. Grant pulls it off Gerard and hangs it back up. "I would say to get that one, but there's one more I want to try first." He grabs the jacket he has in mind from the rack and holds it out to Gerard. "Somewhat ostentatious, but I think you could pull it off." 

He takes a moment to admire the absolutely covetous face Gerard makes. Then he helps Gerard into the jacket, turning him around to fuss with the collar. He runs his fingers down Gerard's throat and points to the mirror. 

"Well?" 

"Yes," Gerard breathes. "Fuck, it's perfect." 

"I would suspect it had been made with you in mind, if I wasn't certain you'd never met the person who designed it as he's in Scotland," Grant says and puts his hands on Gerard's shoulders. 

"I look like a - like -" 

"The words barbarian prince come to mind," Grant teases. "If you think you can walk the streets of New York in this, well, I think you ought to." 

"What do you think?" Gerard breathes. 

"I think I want to bend you over the counter and fuck you wearing that jacket," Grant says in his ear. "Sadly, I won't. But I am going to sell it to you at cost. And I'm going to think about fucking you for the rest of the day, I fear." 

Gerard turns and wraps his arms around Grant's neck. "I... think that can only benefit me." 

"Tease," Grant tells him, cupping his jaw and kissing him, deliberate and soft. "Taking advantage of my besotted state." 

"No," Gerard murmurs, "I believe that just puts us on equal footing." Grant smiles and kisses him again. 

"You are coming over tonight, yes?" 

"Definitely," Gerard replies. "Can't imagine going anywhere else when I could be with you two." 

Someone else comes in then, and Gerard slips out of the coat and hands it back to Grant. "Gonna go say hi to Zoe, I'll be back in a few." He gives Grant one more kiss and disappears upstairs. 

Grant takes the jacket to the counter and helps the customer with their rope needs, then goes to the back and gets a stack of boxes to construct. He sits on the stool at the counter, folds and tapes cardboard, and thinks about Gerard, just as he suspected he would. He's pretty sure he remembers that this is the last free night Gerard has until the weekend. He's determined to make it count, and oh, does he have a few ideas. So many ideas. "Might take years," he mumbles. 

"Talking to yourself, boss?" Tyler says, coming through the door. 

"Yes," Grant replies with a grin. "How are you, Tyler? I heard you had a photoshoot with my boys." 

"I did," Tyler says with a smirk. "Have you seen proofs yet?" 

"I haven't. They took other pictures that same day that they were, ah, quite keen to show me," Grant says with a smirk. 

"I don't know if I want to know," Tyler says dryly. 

"Yes, you do, you want to know everything," Grant replies. 

"I... yeah, I do," Tyler says with a grin and a shrug. 

"There was waxplay and lacy panties," Grant says. "And that's all you'll get from me." 

Tyler sighs. "I can use my imagination from there. What do you need me to start with, Grant?" 

"Just watch the counter while I start packing up orders," Grant says, picking up his stack of boxes. Maybe Gerard will come back down while he's back there. He goes to the back and starts loading up the online orders that came through in the night into the boxes. He gets into a groove and only stops when a throat clears behind him. 

"Gonna ring that jacket up for me?" Gerard asks, stepping close and mouthing up Grant's throat. 

"If I don't, does that mean you'd stay with me for the day?" 

"I would," Gerard says regretfully. "But I have a shoot soon." 

"Tonight you're mine," Grant says, sinking a hand into Gerard's hair and kissing him. "I'll share with Frank, of course, but -" 

"Works for me." 

Grant kisses him again and pulls back. "Let's make that jacket officially yours. I almost want to stop selling it because it's _your_ jacket." 

Gerard laughs. "You're gonna give me a big head. Hey, T," Gerard says when they walk onto the shop floor. 

"Hey, Gee Way. You got some pictures for me yet?" Tyler asks. 

"Still editing, but we got some really great shots. I think you'll be happy with them, whatever they're for," Gerard replies with a grin. 

"You're a tease," Tyler pouts. 

"That's the second fucking time I've been called that today! I'm not a _tease_. I just like to build anticipation." 

"I think Gerard prefers 'showman,'" Grant teases, stepping behind the register. He rings up the jacket and enters all the discounts and when he gives Gerard the total, Gerard eyes him. 

"You sure that's at cost?" 

"Yes," Grant says, "because I know you won't accept it as a gift. So, at cost." 

"That still seems low for an import from Scotland," Gerard says. Grant waves a hand. 

"Perhaps I also gave you the friends and family discount." Gerard rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue. 

"Put it on, Gee," Tyler says when Gerard is done signing. "Gotta wear a beauty like that out the door." Gerard takes the jacket and shrugs it on. Tyler whistles. "Shit, Gee. That jacket was made for you," Tyler breathes. He turns to Grant. "How are you not dragging him upstairs and fucking him?" 

"Zoe's in my office," Grant sighs dramatically. 

"I don't think she'd mind," Tyler shoots back. Grant laughs. 

"I don't know, you know how she can get about paperwork. Also, Gerard also has a shoot to get to." 

"Fine, fine, be boring. You could at least make out a little," Tyler says, propping his chin on his hand and staring expectantly. Grant rolls his eyes. And then grabs Gerard around the waist, dips him back, and kisses him. Gerard's arms curl around his neck and he kisses back with enthusiasm. 

"Can't wait till I can get you into bed," Gerard whispers, because he is a tease. Then he waves and leaves and Grant feels like he slumps a little when he's gone. Tyler starts clapping slow. 

"Bravo! Excellent show! Feel free to repeat the performance at any time."

"You know that's creepy, right?" Grant asks. 

"Say _voyeur_. Everything sounds better in French. Like _ménage a trois_." 

Grant laughs and sits down next to him. "Also, I suppose I let you goad me into it," Grant says. "And Gerard is nothing if not a bit of an exhibitionist." 

"Do tell," Tyler says. "No really, do. I heard you three hit the town the other weekend." Grant rolls his eyes. Even in New York City the scene is small. 

"We did. It was our... coming out. Of a sort." 

"You're just making sure everyone knows all the hot guys are yours," Tyler says. "Sensible, really." 

"Not all of them," Grant replies, pinching his cheek playfully. Tyler grins. 

"Thanks, Grant." 

"Things still going well with your man?" Grant asks. 

"Yeah," Tyler smiles. "We're talking about taking the bands out for a mini tour sometime soon. Our crowds aren't exactly the same but there's some overlap." 

"Guess Frank was right about needing more part time help. You know anyone, T?" 

"Not off the top of my head, but I can ask around. People in bands almost always need a part-time job," he says. 

"Do that. I'll wait a bit before putting up the ad," Grant says. 

When Zoe comes back downstairs, Grant gives up his stool after handing her his stack of annotated catalogues. Tyler's eyes light up at that, so they'll probably be occupied for a while. Grant heads upstairs. 

He can't keep the smile off his face. Gerard's visit had been a most welcome surprise. Each moment with Gerard thus far has been somewhat surprising. Talking him into that beautiful leather jacket had been less of a surprise, but more of a pleasure. Gerard only hopes he's there the first time Frank sees him in it. Because he's certain Frank will react in ways similar to how Grant reacted. 

A few minutes after he sits at his desk, the phone starts ringing. He picks it up with his usual greeting, and gets Frank's voice saying, "Hey, gorgeous," in his ear. 

"Hello, darling boy," he answers. "How's your mum?" 

"She's good. Conned me into staying for dinner, so I'll be a couple of hours later than I originally said," Frank says. 

"Yes, I'm sure it was very difficult for her to convince you to stay for a homemade meal you didn't cook yourself," Grant teases. 

"I think she's planning on copying her entire recipe book for you. Never mind that you don't cook." 

"I cook some things," Grant protests. "I - Frankie, I'd love to be able to cook for you every day. But we'd get scurvy." 

"Grant," Frank murmurs. "I love the things you do cook and I like cooking myself and I don't mind ordering in when neither of us want to do it." 

"I just want to take care of you," he sighs. Frank laughs. 

"You do pretty well at that. Stop making me want to come home early." He pauses. "You'll get Gee tonight, even before me. What are you gonna do with him?"

"I haven't decided. He came to see me this morning. Finally bought that jacket he fondles every time he's in the store," Grant says. Frank groans feelingly into the phone. 

"God, it's perfect for him. How's it look?" 

Grant smiles. "He looks like a rebel prince. It was all I could do not to bend him over the counter and fuck him." 

"Mmf. I wanna see that too." 

"Perhaps not the counter at Strange Artefacts, but would the kitchen counter suit?" 

"I cook in there," Frank says smartly. 

"Yes, yes. We'll figure out some sort of surface to bend him over for your viewing pleasure," Grant says. 

"Well," Frank sighs, "save some for me. I should be home by nine." 

"We will. Enjoy dinner with your mum, Frankie," Grant says. "Love you." 

"Love you too. Hope the rest of your day goes okay," Frank replies and they say goodbye and hang up. Grant pulls his chair closer to the computer and opens a file. He'll do some editing, and he won't sit here fantasizing about tonight. Or if he is, he can at least consider it research. Sort of. 

The afternoon doesn't go as slowly as he feared it would and soon he's heading home. He picks up some food on the way. He eats, drinks a beer, and waits for Gerard. 

Gerard isn't actually wearing the jacket when he arrives. He's cuddled into a hoodie and a scarf and carrying a small duffel bag. "Staying over, right?" he says with a lopsided smile. 

"Absolutely," Grant replies and draws him into his arms. "Frank is having dinner with his mother, so it's just us for a couple of hours." 

"I didn't eat," Gerard admits, and Grant smiles. 

"I ordered extra." He draws Gerard into the kitchen and sets the takeout containers and a plate in front of him and lets him dish himself some food. "How'd your shoot go, love?" 

"It went well. I - having help, at least a couple times a week, I can't believe I didn't do this sooner." 

"I've started the process of hiring extra help," Grant tells him. "So you can have him more often." 

Gerard tries to contain the look of relief on his face. He's not particularly successful. They sit at the kitchen table and Gerard eats one-handed, since he refuses to let go of Grant's hand with the other. Grant tells him a little bit about things he's been writing lately, about the novel idea he had and some of his character sketches. 

"I'd love to read a novel by you," Gerard says, beaming. "Do you have a publisher lined up?" 

"My agent is working on it," Grant tells him. 

"Awesome," Gerard replies. "You'll let me take your dust jacket photo, right?" 

"Of course," Grant says. "I don't think I'll ever have such a good working relationship with another photographer," he teases. 

"Well, maybe Frankie if he decides that's what he wants to do," Gerard says. Grant smiles. 

"You've got me there. Finished eating, love?" 

"Yes," Gerard replies and leans in to kiss him. "What are we going to do now?" he murmurs against Grant's lips. 

"Clean up dinner," Grant laughs. "I am undecided about what comes after that." 

"That works for me," Gerard replies and helps to clear off the empty cartons and put the ones still containing food in the fridge. 

"The nice thing about this method of cooking is that there's very little mess," Grant says ruefully. 

"Good food, good company, quick cleanup. Works for me." Gerard grabs his hand. "Still undecided?" 

"Yes," Grant replies. 

"That's okay. I think we can make it up as we go along," Gerard replies and tugs Grant's hand toward the bedroom. "I have an idea," Gerard says when they get inside. "Give me a minute? Go ahead and strip." 

"Is that an order?" Grant asks mildly. 

"Just a request," Gerard says. 

Grant complies, amused, while he watches Gerard scurry into the bathroom and come back with a sheet, then retrieve a bottle of massage oil from a cabinet. 

"I did this for Frank when we took those pictures. It was nice," he says softly. 

"That... would be fucking wonderful," Grant murmurs. "Where do you want me?" 

"It's easier on the floor. I'm less likely to fall off the bed and die," Gerard replies with a grin. 

Grant helps Gerard spread the sheet over the throw rug at the foot of the bed, then makes himself comfortable on his stomach while Gerard tugs his shirt and hoodie over his head, leaving his hair a birdsnest, and shoves his jeans and sneakers off. 

"I've never had a masseuse in bright blue briefs before," Grant teases him. 

"Then I'll be unique and memorable," Gerard replies and gets some massage oil on his hands. He rubs his them together, then places them on the center of Grant's back. He starts rubbing slow and steady. Grant closes his eyes, concentrating on the sensation. Gerard has strong hands and some passing skill at this. And Grant spends long hours hunched in a chair. "You can relax now," Gerard murmurs. "I'll take good care of you." 

He breathes out. "I know you will." Gerard's hands keep working and moving over his back. Every stroke makes Grant feel warmer, more relaxed. _Christ, he's good,_ Grant thinks. _Given me exactly what I needed when even I didn't know._ He sighs. 

Gerard kisses the back of his shoulder and moves to his right arm. He rubs up and down Grant's arm, slides his thumbs up Grant's inner forearm from the base of his hand up. Grant moans then, all the time with a keyboard or pen making itself known. "Does it hurt?" Gerard asks him. 

"A little. But it's not unpleasant," Grant replies. It's not unpleasant at all. Grant is warm and happy and Gerard is touching him. Gerard kisses him again, on the wrist this time, then switches sides. Grant takes the opportunity to ogle. "You are so beautiful," he says. Gerard smiles softly at him. 

"So are you, all spread out and letting me touch you like this." 

"Keep going," Grant suggests with a grin. 

"Okay," Gerard replies and starts on Grant's left arm. He watches Gerard's face, watches him bite his lip in concentration. 

"Did you take a class on massage, or are you just that good?" Grant asks. 

"Took a class," Gerard murmurs. "In LA. The instructor was hot." 

Grant chuckles. "Surprised you learned anything." 

"You can't impress a hot instructor if you fuck around," Gerard replies. 

"And did you?" Grant drawls. Gerard smirks. 

"In a variety of ways." 

"Of course you did," Grant says. 

"Actually, we dated for a while. One of my better LA dating experiences." Gerard moves to Grant's back again, and Grant can't see him anymore, but he can feel him straddling his thighs. 

"And your New York dating experiences?" 

"Shitty before I moved to LA. Fucking... stars and fireworks and just really ridiculously good after moved back," Gerard replies, and Grant feels a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

Grant bites back a smile when Gerard moves to his arse and thighs. The massage feels good, though. "Will you kiss me there as well?" Grant teases. Gerard bites him instead. Grant laughs over a moan. 

"I might," Gerard replies. "Once I'm done with this. Guess you'll find out." 

"You really are a tease." Gerard is massaging his calves now. It feels amazing. Then he feels the strong fingers move to his feet. 

"Roll over," Gerard murmurs. Moving is surprisingly difficult; his limbs all feel like jelly. He manages it, and Gerard gets more oil on his hands, moves up his body, and starts rubbing over his chest. "I love your chest," Gerard tells him. "Have I told you that? I want to shoot you shirtless." 

"You hadn't, no. And you may shoot me any way you please," Grant says. 

Gerard moves his hands down to Grant's belly. He traces the old scar. "This looks like a story." 

"Got my appendix out as a kid. It was actually a very strange experience for me, especially being in the hospital," Grant murmurs. "My uncle brought me my first comics, and after that I decided to be a writer." 

Gerard leans down and kisses the scar. He's very conspicuously avoiding Grant's cock, but that's all right. Grant is enjoying this too much to cut it short. Especially now that he can see Gerard. "That's kind of beautiful, in the end," Gerard says. Grant nods and reaches out, wrapping a hand loosely around Gerard's wrist. 

"How far do you mean to take this, love?" Grant asks. 

"How far do you want it to go?" Gerard replies as he rubs over Grant's hips. 

"Ride me," Grant tells him. "I want to watch your face." 

Gerard moans. "Yeah, okay." He leans up to kiss Grant again, then wriggles out of his briefs before sitting back on Grant's thighs and getting more of the massage oil on his fingers. Grant puts his hands on Gerard's thighs and watches as he reaches around to start fingering himself. 

"Do you like that?" Grant asks, stroking his thighs. "Straining to fill yourself up? It's better with a toy, isn't it? But not as good as a cock, never." 

Gerard shakes his head. "Never." He moans and Grant watches the muscles in his arms work as as he fucks himself with his fingers. Finally, he grabs the oil again and slicks up Grant's cock. 

"Thought about this all day," Grant tells him. "How tight you are. The noises you make. Hurry, love." 

Grant's cock is aching, and Gerard's hand feels criminally good. Gerard lifts up and gets in position and sinks down on Grant's cock. Grant's hands clench on Gerard's thighs and he moans. 

"Fuck, Gerard." 

"I can't. Your cock. Grant." Gerard's hips twitch, driving him down farther with a shimmy and a gasp. Grant slides his hands up to Gerard's hips and holds tight. 

"Take your time." Gerard grips Grant's forearms and breathes deeply. 

"Want all of you," Gerard moans, head falling back. 

"You have me. Take what you want," Grant replies. Gerard starts rolling his hips, lifting up and sliding back down on Grant's cock. He goes slow, muscles flexing in his thighs, and his eyes locked with Grant's more often than not. It feels incredible. Gerard is hot and tight and smooth and Grant never wants to stop fucking him. 

"Gorgeous," he gasps. 

"I'll say," a voice adds hoarsely from the doorway. Grant didn't even hear the door open. 

"Frankie," Gerard gasps. 

"Fuck, I would be totally okay with coming home to this every fucking day." Frank goes to his knees with a thud by Grant's hip, caressing it for a moment before wrapping his hand around Gerard's cock. Gerard moans and his hips snap into Frank's hand. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Frank," Gerard gasps. 

"Harder, baby," Frank whispers, thumbing the head of his cock and kissing his throat. "Ride him. Feel how thick he is." 

"So fucking dirty," Gerard breathes. 

"Fuck yes, I am," Frank replies and slides the fingers of his other hand down between Grant and Gerard. When his fingers touch Grant's cock, Grant can't help but thrust up. 

"Frankie," Grant breathes. Frank traces a finger around Gerard's hole and he bucks and swears. Frank kisses his neck again, then leans down to slide his hands up Grant's chest. 

"You smell nice. Feel nice. Want me to make him come? You can fuck us both." 

Grant moans. "Yes. Do it." Frank leans down and kisses him. 

"Love you," he murmurs and pulls back. He turns back to Gerard and wraps his hand around his cock again and starts stroking hard and fast. Gerard grabs a handful of hair and kisses him hard, still rolling his hips. 

Grant breathes deep and holds as still as he can; they're a distracting eyeful, at least. It's relatively easy to center himself and merely merely watch them. Those times he attempted tantric sex come in handy every once in a while. God, they're incredible. 

For once it's Frank who's fully clothed, looking buttoned-up in an Oxford under a cardigan, Gerard who's naked and flushed and wild-haired. Frank sucks hickeys all over Gerard's chest and jerks him until he arches and clamps down around Grant's cock and comes. That makes Grant gasp, but he holds on. Gerard pulls off quickly, settles on his knees next to Grant's hip. Frank keeps kissing him and starts unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. 

Frank's not moving too terribly fast; he keeps a hand on Grant's hip and lets Gerard help strip him. "How do you want me?" he whispers to Grant. 

"Come down here," Grant murmurs. "I'm going to kiss you while Gerard prepares you for me." 

Frank drapes himself obediently over Grant's chest. Grant shoves his hands into Frank's hair and slips his tongue inside his mouth. Frank sweeps his hands up and down Grant's sides and kisses back, slides his tongue against Grant's hot and strong. Grant feels the jerk and the gasp as Gerard touches him and briefly pulls back far enough to see that Gerard's using his mouth, not his fingers. He smiles and leans in to kiss Frank again. Frank starts moving his hips against Grant's, clearly wanting more of Gerard's mouth. 

"Love, if you don't stay still, this may be over before you want it to be," Grant says in his ear. Frank bites his lip and stills, arms trembling slightly as he holds himself above Grant and submits to the ministrations of Gerard's mouth. "Good boy," Grant whispers.

Frank leans down to kiss him again and Grant happily kisses him back. When Frank moans into his mouth, Grant knows Gerard has added his fingers. "Won't be long now," he whispers. "Do you want to ride me, or something else, darling?" 

"I..." Frank trails off. Gerard must be doing something clever with his fingers. Though, Frank is clearly to the point where he often prefers Grant decide for him. "Don't care," Frank finally gasps out. "Just fucking want to feel you." 

"Then perhaps you should get on your knees and I will make sure you do," Grant replies. Grant feels an arm wrap around Frank's waist. Gerard lifts him up and guides him to the bench at the foot of the bed. Frank drapes over it with a murmur and presses his cheek against the leather. Gerard helps Grant off the floor, nuzzles his chest, before settling next to Frank. 

"Fuck him, Grant," Gerard murmurs. Grant settles on his knees and lines up, sliding slowly home. He can feel Frank exhaling slowly, practically melting into the bench as Grant fills him up. Grant leans forward and kisses between his shoulder blades, then grabs hold of Frank's hips and starts thrusting. He closes his eyes. With his eyes closed he can maybe last a bit longer. 

Frank feels amazing; hot, tight, melting against him in that way he has when he's truly content. He's rolling his hips back against Grant and Grant does his very best to keep his strokes long, smooth, and deep for as long as he can. He feels Gerard's hands on him, on his chest. They sneak down his belly and Grant opens his eyes to watch him stroke Frank's ass. Frank whimpers. He's so far gone already. Thank fuck, because Grant's there as well. 

Gerard reaches down and takes Frank's cock in hand and starts stroking. Grant lets himself go then, lets his thrusts speed up, lets them get harder and more erratic as he gets closer to coming. He comes first, driving into Frank and pressing him into the padded surface of the bench, holding him there until Frank comes as well, squeezing around Grant enough to make him gasp, but not pull out. He leans his forehead against Frank's neck and breathes. Gerard strokes his hand up and down Grant's back. 

"Love you," Grant murmurs into Frank's skin. 

"I know," Frank mumbles, arching his back and stretching underneath him. Grant pulls out gently and sits back on his heels. 

"Gerard," he murmurs. Gerard touches his chest, and Grant covers Gerard's hand with his own. "I love you," he repeats. 

Gerard leans close, rubs his face against Grant's neck. "I know," he whispers. "I love you too." 

Grant feels arms wrap around them both; Frank, of course. Grant breathes out. He feels very light, all of a sudden. They remain kneeling like that for several minutes, holding each other. Until Frank shifts. 

"Fuck, my knees." 

"Oh yes, you are so ancient," Grant teases him. They all tug each other back to their feet and look at one another until Frank giggles. 

"Awkward." 

"Let's clean up. There's still plenty of evening left, perhaps we can find a movie to watch," Grant says and kisses them both. Gerard grabs around his neck and holds on, though. 

"Grant?" he whispers, but he's got a tiny smile on his face already. 

"Yes, beautiful?" Grant replies, pushing Gerard's hair out of his face. 

"I love you," he repeats. Grant smiles and kisses him. 

"Very much," Grant whispers. He sees Frank pulling on sweatpants and watching them. And grinning. "I can't even begin to know what to do with the two of you," Grant says with a grin. 

"That's such a lie," Frank says. "You know exactly what to do." 

Grant laughs. "In one sense. In many others, I find you overwhelming." 

"You just have to admit it, sugar, you're hot stuff," Gerard says, pulling his jeans back on. God, he loves when Gerard gets that tone in his voice. Grant catches Gerard around the waist and pulls him close. 

"Perhaps I am hot stuff. I can't have tricked both of you into loving me." 

"If you have any more doubts about that, I will work very hard to make them go away," Gerard promises. 

Grant kisses him again and then Frank drapes Grant's robe over his shoulders and he pulls it around himself and ties the sash. "Good trip home?" he asks Frank. 

"Amazing how slow that train moves when you're impatient," Frank laughs. 

"Your timing was perfect," Grant says. 

"I gave him a massage first," Gerard adds. 

"Which, apparently, I needed." 

"Yes, you did. But it might have been boring to just watch." 

"I think your definition of boring is different from mine," Frank says, slipping his hand into Grant's and tugging him out into the hall. 

Gerard follows close behind and kneels in front of the entertainment system and rifles through Grant's DVDs. "I can't even tell which of these belong to Frank," Gerard says. Grant laughs. 

"I'm not sure I could anymore, either. Some of them were duplicates, so Frank sold them on eBay." 

"You're missing a few things, though. Miyazaki, for one," Gerard says. 

"We do have Akira, though," Grant says. "If you're in the mood for Japanese animation." 

"Ooh," Gerard breathes and scans the shelves closely until he finds Akira. He puts it in the DVD player and takes his place on the couch on Grant's other side.

*

A week later, Grant and Frank are curled on the couch in the middle of a Miyazaki marathon, thanks to Gerard, but unfortunately they are without Gerard himself. They've only seen him twice this week, and heard from him on the phone at odd hours. Grant's trying not to let himself worry too much about it. Their doorbell buzzes and they exchange looks; they weren't expecting anyone, and Grant gets up and pushes the button and asks who it is.

"It's me. Can I come up?" 

"Gerard. Of course." Grant buzzes him up. He smells smoky enough that he's obviously been chain smoking, and he's a little shaky and his forehead is scrunched. He is hunched in on himself more than usual too, and Grant knows by now that these are all warning signs, with Gerard. But he just says, as always, "To what do we owe the pleasure?" 

Gerard just stands there for a moment and then steps forward, his forehead falling against Grant's chest. "I had a bad fucking day." 

Grant lays a hand on the back of his neck, and he shudders. Grant looks over his head to Frank, who turns the movie off. Gerard murmurs a protest but it's too muffled to hear, and weak besides. Grant brings his other arm up and wraps it around Gerard's shoulders and Gerard puts his arms around Grant's waist and breathes in. 

Frank comes up at Gerard's side and presses against him, nuzzling his hair. Gerard turns his head and kisses him lingeringly, then folds down suddenly to kneel at Grant's feet. Grant strokes a hand through Gerard's hair. "You really did have a bad day, didn't you, beautiful?" 

Gerard presses his face against Grant's thigh. "Yes. I need you." 

"Right here in the entryway?" Grant asks, tilting Gerard's face up to look at him. Gerard nods. Frank moves around behind Gerard and kneels behind him, draping over his back. Grant unzips and pushes his pants and briefs down his thighs and steps closer to Gerard. "Suck," he orders. 

He's not hard yet, but Gerard's crooked mouth is wickedly talented; it doesn't take long for his dick to stiffen and fill Gerard's mouth. Gerard moans, pressing his forehead against Grant's stomach. His hands are braced on Grant's ankles and he bobs his head obediently, taking Grant as deep into his throat as he can. 

"You're such a good cocksucker, aren't you?" Grant says, tugging his hair, running his fingers over Gerard's hollowed cheeks. He can feel Gerard nod under his hands. Gerard presses his tongue up against the bottom of Grant's cock and sucks just right until Grant puts his hands in Gerard's hair and pushes him off. 

Gerard whimpers in the back of his throat. "Oh, no, beautiful, you'll take what i give you," Grant tells him. Gerard nods and takes a deep breath. Frank nuzzles his cheek and rubs a hand over Gerard's chest and Grant says, "Up. To the bedroom." 

Grant follows them both down the hall and goes straight for Gerard; in no time at all he has the buttons of Gerard's waistcoat undone and starts working on the shirt buttons. He goes slowly, watches Gerard lick his lips, hears him draw in an unsteady breath. When Grant gets the buttons undone all the way, he slides his hands inside the shirt and runs his fingers gently up Gerard's sides. Gerard gasps and bites his lip. Grant rubs his fingers over Gerard's nipples and pushes the shirt and vest down his arms and off as Gerard works on the rest of his clothing. 

Frank takes Gerard's clothing and puts it somewhere. Grant doesn't see where; he only has eyes for Gerard at the moment. Gerard who is giving himself to Grant because he _needs_ Grant. It's a heady thing. Grant puts his hands on Gerard's shoulders, rubs up his neck and down his back rest at the small, thumbs stroking Gerard's sides. "What shall I do with you, hmm?" Gerard looks up at him through his eyelashes. 

"Whatever you want. Anything. I want... I need..." 

"You need me to take care of you, don't you, beautiful?" 

"Yes," Gerard whispers. 

"I can do that. Frank is going to help me and we're going to take such good care of you." 

Gerard nods and Grant reaches for the button to his tight black jeans. He gets them undone and Frank pulls them along with Gerard's briefs all the way down and off. Then Gerard is standing naked and gorgeous in front of him. Grant grabs his hips and pulls him close, pulls him so his hard cock is rubbing against Grant through his still-open trousers. Gerard moans and buries his face in Grant's neck. 

Grant doesn't let him stay there for long. "Frank, get me the harness with the wrist restraints." Frank moves quickly and presses the leather straps into Grant's hand. "Arms up, Gerard." Grant works to get the harness fastened, makes sure each buckle is tight and secure and then gently turns Gerard around, pulls his arms behind him and buckles his wrists in too. 

"Go bend over the arm of the chair," Grant orders. Gerard does and waits quietly. Grant wraps the ankle cuffs around his ankles, thinks for a moment and gets a spreader and attaches it between them. Grant turns to Frank. "I want you to prepare him. Use your fingers, your tongue, whatever. I just need him ready for me." Gerard moans. "You are not to come. You will come when I tell you you can and not a moment sooner." 

Frank grabs the lube from the bedside table and kneels behind Gerard. He rubs his hands over Gerard's ass, kisses the top of his thighs, up across the small of his back and down to the other thigh. "I love your ass," Frank tells him and then spreads his cheeks and leans in. He teases with his tongue, long and slow licks until Gerard is a moaning, quivering mess. And then Grant hands him a vibrator. 

Frank pulls back and thrusts two fingers into Gerard's ass, almost immediately adds a third. He fucks Gerard with them until he's begging again, looking to Grant for approval before pulling them out and slowly pushing the vibrator in. He looks to Grant again. Grant smirks and nods and Frank pushes the button to turn on the vibe. Gerard moans and his hips buck. 

"Turn it off, Frank," Grant orders. "Gerard, if you come now, you're done for the evening." 

"Yes sir," Gerard chokes out between gasps for air. Grant steps forward, puts a hand in Gerard's hair and pulls his head up. 

"Good boy," he murmurs and leans down to kiss Gerard hard. He pulls back and whispers against Gerard's lips, "Turn it back on, Frank." Grant hears the buzz of it, sees Gerard's eyelashes flutter, but that's the only movement he makes. "Good boy," Grant repeats. 

He straightens up and watches Frank work Gerard with the toy for a few minutes before telling him to stop again. "It's time for him to get on the bed." Frank does as he's told and Gerard moves to stand, but his legs must've gone to sleep. Grant catches him around the waist and easily swings him up into his arms. Gerard laughs breathlessly and Grant carries him over to the bed and kisses him thoroughly before setting him down and rolling him onto his stomach. 

Grant runs his hands up and down Gerard's back and thighs, dipping his fingers into the cleft of Gerard's ass and sliding them in easily, feeling for Gerard's prostate. Gerard keens. Grant keeps stroking. "Remember, Gerard. You are not to come yet," he says and pulls his fingers out so he can unbuckle Gerard's wrists. "Turn over." Gerard does and stares up at Grant. Every inch of his body is begging for more. "Frank, suck his nipples." 

Frank crawls up on the bed. He's still dressed, still in his cardigan even. But he doesn't seem bothered, just bends down and starts sucking. Grant sheds his own clothes and gets up on the other side of the bed, kneeling by Gerard's head. He hooks Gerard's wrists into the cuffs connected to the bed and leans down, caresses his face, across his collarbones, and leans in for a kiss while Frank continues sucking his nipples. 

Grant reaches down and takes Gerard's cock in hand, gives him a couple of short strokes. Gerard moans into his mouth. Grant pulls back and raises an eyebrow. 

"I know. I won't, I promise," Gerard says. "Please kiss me again." Grant smiles and leans back in. He feels Frank lean up, breathing harshly, and pulls back again. 

"You've been so good, Frank. We'll reward you later, I promise. Now I want you to suck on his balls. Only his balls." 

Gerard's cock is lying against his belly, so Frank doesn't even have to touch it in order to lean down and take Gerard's balls in his mouth. Gerard stops breathing for a moment. Lies completely still beneath Grant before pulling in a deep, unsteady breath. "Fuck," he whispers, flexing his hands. 

Grant runs his fingers up and down Gerard's arm, cups his cheek and strokes his thumb over Gerard's face. "You're doing so well, beautiful." 

Gerard turns his face and kisses Grant's palm. Frank keeps sucking, breathing heavily through his nose. He pulls back and Grant watches him trace around with his tongue, nearly touching Gerard's shaft, but not quite getting there. "Please," Gerard begs. 

"I'll allow Frank to suck you, but remember, if you come now, you're done for the night. Choose wisely. Or perhaps you will be very good indeed and not come even with Frank sucking you." 

Frank takes hold of Gerard's cock, licks up to the head from his balls and starts teasing lightly with his tongue. Grant is working with his lips and teeth on different areas - Gerard's wrists and neck and collarbones, anywhere the skin is especially delicate. Gerard is trembling all over, breathing harsh. "Frank. Grant. Too much," he says. 

"But not enough, hmm?" Grant murmurs into his throat, worrying his teeth back down to Gerard's clavicles. If Gerard wants to give up control, Grant decides, he'll do it over and over again. 

"Please," Gerard begs. Grant tugs at the straps crossing his shoulders and pulls him up with them until their lips are touching. 

"When I'm ready and not a moment sooner." 

"Sorry, yes. Of course, sir," Gerard says against Grant's lips and Grant kisses him hard before letting him drop back to the bed. Grant lifts Frank off Gerard's dick with a hand on his jaw and pulls Frank into his arms. Time to slow down. He cradles Frank between his hips, rolls his own slow and steady so their cocks rub together, though Frank is still covered in layers of clothing. Grant is once again grateful for Frank's penchant for wearing sweats around the house and shoves them down Frank's hips. 

"My love," he murmurs, wrapping a hand around both of their cocks. He won't let Frank come either. Not yet. But he'll let Gerard get a good look. Frank kicks his legs a bit to get the pants off the rest of the way and moves slowly against Grant. 

"Yours," Frank murmurs, running his hands over Grant's chest. Grant closes his eyes for a moment. For all their games, there's nothing else quite like Frank touching him. He wraps a hand around the back of Frank's neck and pulls him down for a kiss. 

They kiss and kiss, hips working against each other until Grant hears a whimper from Gerard. 

"Oh, beautiful. You are the most impatient." 

Gerard makes a contrite face. "I'm sorry. I'm trying not to be." 

"I can wait," Frank says, scrambling up to stroke a hand through Gerard's hair. 

"Gerard can too," Grant says, looking into Gerard's eyes. "But we won't make him any longer, I don't think." 

Frank keeps stroking Gerard's hair as Grant leans down to his cock. Grant nuzzles the base of Gerard's cock, sucks his balls a little bit, teases with his tongue. Just enough to make Gerard beg, "Please no more teasing, please." Grant wraps his lips around the head and sinks down. He tastes amazing, feels amazing. Grant wants to hear him beg again, gasp and lose his words. Grant cups his balls, watches Gerard's face. When he feels and sees the telltale signs that Gerard is about to come, he pulls off. 

"More," he orders. Promises. 

"Grant," Gerard cries out, "Please. I'm almost. I can't." Gerard turns his face and buries it in Frank's chest. 

"This is what you asked for," Grant murmurs. Gerard nods frantically. 

"I know. Keep... whatever you... fuck." 

"You've done so well, beautiful. Just a little bit longer. Do you trust me?" 

"Yes, sir, please." Gerard rubs his face against Frank's chest again. 

Grant takes Gerard's cock in his mouth again and sucks hard for a few moments, pulling off once again when it appears that Gerard is close. "'Til you lose your words, love. 'Til it all goes away but this." 

"Grant," Gerard says. "Grant." 

"I like that word," Grant tells him and goes back down. It's an even shorter amount of time until Grant knows he has to pull off. When he does, all Gerard can do is thrash his head and moan. Frank runs a hand soothingly through his hair. 

"He's ready now," Frank whispers. Grant takes Gerard's cock in his mouth one last time and starts sucking again. Within moments, Gerard is coming with a shout, his hips coming up off the bed. Grant swallows, throat working, relishing the taste and sucking Gerard's skin clean. He holds tight to Gerard's hips, but Gerard's beyond noticing. Frank leans in and peppers Gerard's face with kisses while Grant pants some air back into his lungs. Gerard looks more beautiful than ever. Entirely debauched, hair in tangles, body flushed red, unable to catch his breath. 

Grant leans down and rests his lips against the soft skin of Gerard's belly. "Mine," he mumbles into the skin. Gerard is too far gone still to hear him. But when Grant looks back up, he sees Frank looking at him clear-eyed and tender. "Yours," he tells Frank softly. 

"I know," Frank murmurs back, reaching out a hand and running it over Grant's head. Grant leans into Frank's touch and then moves to unbuckle Gerard's ankles, kissing his way up Gerard's body all the way to his wrists, which he also frees, then gathers Gerard into his arms. Gerard clings back. 

"You were wonderful, beautiful. Absolutely perfect," Grant murmurs, kissing his forehead and eyes and cheeks, finally his lips. 

"I tried so hard," Gerard whispers back. 

"You succeeded, love," Grant tells him, stroking his hands up and down Gerard's back. Frank cuddles up to them, dropping kisses everywhere he can reach. 

"Your turn," Gerard says after a minute, moving his hips against Grant's still-hard cock. 

"Soon," Grant says, squeezing him tight. "Not ready to let you go yet." 

Gerard nuzzles the underside of Grant's jaw. "We're creative people. Bet we could come up with a way so you don't have to." Grant laughs. 

"It doesn't even require much creativity." He rolls Gerard onto his side, keeping an arm around Gerard's shoulders. Frank crawls into Grant's lap. He leans down to kiss Gerard, then leans over Grant to grab the lube, and when he settles back, he drops the lube by his knee and leans in for kiss after kiss. "You have quite a lot of faith in my self-control if you expect me to fuck you for any decent amount of time after all this." Grant says, running his free hand up Frank's chest. 

Frank smiles at him. "Who says I'm looking for time? I think we both deserve a little hard and fast at this point." 

Frank picks up the lube and slicks up his fingers, reaching behind himself. He doesn't spend much time before he's wrapping a hand around Grant's cock to slick him up, positioning himself, and sinking down. He feels so fucking good, Grant can hardly stand it. Gerard reaches between them and wraps a hand around Frank's cock at the same time Grant starts thrusting. 

"If hard and fast is what you want," Grant says between thrusts, "that is what I shall give you." Frank starts meeting his thrusts and they move together, moaning and gasping for air. It's not going to take long for either of them. "Feel so good," Grant says, squeezing Frank's hip. "So good." 

Gerard keeps working Frank's cock and before he knows it, Frank is coming, clenching around Grant and collapsing down onto his chest, which is more than enough to send Grant over the edge, coming hard, squeezing the arm still wrapped around Gerard and holding Frank close with the other. 

Gerard is kissing his shoulder, leaning over to Frank and back to Grant, nuzzling and clinging right back. Frank turns his head so he's facing Gerard more directly and makes a soft little noise that Grant knows means he wants kisses. Gerard obliges. Grant watches them kiss for a long time, until his cock is completely soft, still inside Frank, who doesn't seem inclined to move just yet. 

Frank leans down to kiss Grant and Grant loses some time just kissing him, relishing the feeling of both of them in his arms. Finally, Frank kisses them both quick and sweet one more time and pulls away, getting up. They both moan when Frank pulls off his cock. Gerard runs a soothing hand down Grant's chest. "You're staying," Grant says. He means it to be more of a question or at least a request, but he can't regret the order, either. 

"Yeah, of course," Gerard answers quietly. He finally sounds content. 

*

Grant wakes up with Gerard in his arms. He glances to his left to see Frank curled up with a pillow, breathing steady and heavy. He's beautiful. They both are. Frank will happily sleep as long as they let him, but some shift in his body or breathing stirs Gerard. "Morning," he whispers. 

"Mmf," Gerard responds and rubs his face against Grant's chest. Grant chuckles and slides his fingers into Gerard's hair and rubs his scalp. 

"It is early. You could sleep again, love. How long can you stay?" 

"Hafta go home for clothes," Gerard grumbles. "Forgot a bag." Grant hadn't noticed, but there had been other aspects of Gerard's entrance that had been more captivating. 

"You must bring some things over here to keep," Grant tells him. Gerard's eyes open then and he looks at Grant. 

"Okay." 

"Frank and I will clear out a drawer for you," Grant says. He pauses, raises a teasing brow. "Maybe two."

"'Kay," Gerard says, stretching and curling closer. "Love you."

"And I you," Grant says. 

 

***

 

Frank is dusting again when Gerard comes into the store. Frank grins wide at him and sets down his rag just in time for Gerard to catch him around the waist and tip him back for a kiss. 

"Show-off," he says. "What's got you so smiley?" 

"It's a secret," Gerard says. 

"Fine, be mysterious," Frank replies. "What are you here for?" 

"I'm taking Zoe to lunch. What happens after is part of the mystery," Gerard explains. 

Frank calls up to the office. "Zoe, my boyfriend is here being all smirky and waiting for you." 

She laughs and calls back, "I'll be down in a minute." 

"So when do I get to be let in on the mystery?" Frank asks. 

"When I get home tonight," Gerard replies. "I mean, to your place." 

"Looking forward to it," Frank manages and leans up to kiss Gerard. He calls Grant as soon as Gerard and Zoe leave. "He called it home." 

"I told him we'd clear him a couple of drawers the other day. Perhaps we should just... ask him to move in with us?" Grant replies. 

"Do you want that?" Frank asks. 

"I want the both of you with me as often as I can get you. And I want Gerard to feel as if he belongs with us," Grant says. 

"He does," Frank says. And now he's impatient for it. 

"He does," Grant agrees. "We'll ask him soon, then." 

Frank smiles for the rest of the afternoon. When Alicia comes in to relieve him, Frank is out the door ridiculously fast. "I see how loved I am," Alicia calls after him. 

"I love you a lot," he calls back, and keeps going. He hears Alicia's answering laughter as the door shuts behind him. He practically jogs home. If Gerard is there, he wants to know whatever the surprise is and if he isn't, well. Frank can crawl into Grant's lap and they can make out. 

Gerard isn't there. Grant is sitting on the couch with a book and a beer, but Frank pays them no mind. Grant's laughing when Frank squirms into his lap. He cups Frank's cheeks and holds him back. "Missed me, did you?" 

"Always fuckin miss you. But mostly I'm antsy waiting for Gerard and making out with you seemed like the best alternative," Frank says. 

Grant laughs. "Speaking of Gerard. No jumping the gun on me this time. We ask him together." 

"You should talk," Frank replies. "Mister Roleplay." 

"I didn't inform him he was my boyfriend during, if you'll remember," Grant says. 

"I don't remember, because I wasn't there," Frank teases. "All you gotta do is admit you're as impatient as me, you know." 

"I am every bit as fucking impatient as you," Grant says and cups his cheeks, tugging until they're kissing. Frank makes a pleased little noise. Fuck, this is so good to come home to. It's perfect. It's always perfect. Grant makes him forget the rest of the world exists. 

They kiss, they touch, they are taken up with each other until they Frank hears Gerard's amused voice. "I really do like coming home to you two." 

_"Home" again,_ Frank thinks, before he turns around and every single fucking thought leaves his head. "Fuck," he finally manages. Grant gently nudges him and Frank gets off his lap. 

Grant stands and turns and takes a deep breath. "Fuck," he says with feeling. 

Gerard looks expectant. "Do you like it? I wanted a change and..." He trails off and runs a hand through his hair, which really shows off the fact that not only is it bright fucking red, he also got an undercut. 

"And how," Frank says. 

"Well, I can tell Zoe had a hand in this," Grant adds. 

"Neither of you are answering me," Gerard says. He looks nervous. As if they could possibly do anything but fucking love it. 

Grant rounds the couch and shoves a hand into through his hair to grab on at the back, fingers tightening in the strands. "I want to hold you like this as I fuck you," Grant whispers against his lips. "Like it," he scoffs. "It's fucking incredible. And so very you." 

"You are incredible," Frank adds, slipping in to take Grant's place, threading his fingers through the bright red strands. "Jesus, I can't even -" 

Gerard's got this look on his face that's halfway between really fucking smug and really fucking happy. "Good," he says. "Fucking good." 

"I hope you weren't planning on doing anything that involved clothing tonight," Grant purrs. 

"Nope," Gerard replies. "I'm all yours." 

"Yes, you are," Grant says. His voice is soft, but his tone brooks no argument. "And I shall do with you as I please." 

"What pleases you?" Frank asks, turning to Grant. 

"You do, my darling. And this beautiful specimen here does as well. To the bedroom, both of you," Grant orders and a shiver runs down Frank's spine. 

Gerard pulls out from between Frank and the wall and practically sashays down the hall. His new jacket and tight fucking pants only make the look more complete. "Fuck," Frank breathes. "Grant, I want... I want..." 

"Do you want to fuck him, my darling?" 

" _Yes,_ " Frank says. "Wanna watch you fuck him too, though." 

"Then we shall both take him," Grant replies. 

"Did you hear that, Gee?" Frank teases. 

"Yes," Gerard replies breathlessly. "Please," he begs. 

Frank glances at Grant, who smirks and gestures, "Go on." 

Frank raises an eyebrow at Gerard and they both strip their clothes off quickly. He knows neither of them have the patience to undress each other. Frank is on him as soon as the last piece hits the floor, thrusting both hands through Gerard's hair and crushing their lips together, pushing Gerard backwards toward the bed. "Fuck, you're so goddamn... _fuck_ ," Frank says and leans in to kiss Gerard hard, thrusts his tongue into Gerard's mouth. He was impatient before. And Grant calmed him, because Grant can always calm him. Now he's revving again. So hard. So desperate. 

Gerard kisses back just as hard, wraps himself around Frank and rolls him onto his back. That's not what Frank had in mind and he almost protests, but then he thinks of Gerard riding him, grinding down on Frank's cock with his hands in his hair and Frank snaps his mouth shut. 

"Go on, then," Frank mutters, thrusting up hard to rub their cocks together. Gerard stretches to the bedside table for the lube and slicks up Frank's cock, reaches behind himself for just a moment, and then gets in position. He sinks down hard and fast and moans the whole way. Frank's hands shoot out to grasp his hips and he can hardly breathe. 

"Impressive," he hears Grant say, but Frank can only moan. Fuck, Gerard feels good. Gerard bites his lip and pants without moving for a moment. One hand clutches Frank's on his hip, the other drifts up his stomach, over his chest, and just as Frank imagined, goes right into his hair. 

"Yes, good," Frank tells him. "Pull it. Let Grant see how much you like it. It'll be him next." 

Gerard does. He pulls hard, tangles his fingers in the red and pulls as he begins to start moving his hips, grinding down, fingers clutching Frank's. And he keeps tugging his hair. 

Frank barely has to do a thing, so he just holds on and keeps talking. "Fuck, Gee," he whispers. "So good. So fucking gorgeous." 

"Frank," Gerard gasps and lifts up, then slides back down. Frank can't stop staring. He looks unreal. He feels unreal too. Frank grips his hips tighter and thrusts up, trying to match his rhythm. And then Grant is on the bed next to them, talking to Gerard, face close to his. 

"Can you make Frank come without coming yourself?" Gerard moans, and Grant twists a hand through his hair, licking at his jaw. "Let me rephrase. You will." 

Gerard nods, which tightens Grant's fingers in his hair, and moans. He rolls his hips again, slow firm before speeding up. Frank stops trying to hold back, fucking up as Gerard rocks down, gasping as Gerard adds fingers to his nipples and pinches. "Cheat," Frank moans. 

Gerard laughs. "Duh." He rolls Frank's nipples between his fingers, pinching hard, just how Frank likes it. He clenches around Frank's cock and keeps his hips moving and suddenly Frank is close, so close. Gerard leans in, hair brushing against Frank's face as he nuzzles his neck - then Gerard bites, and Frank is gone, cursing and arching up and coming hard. Gerard moans against his neck and Frank can feel his body stiffen, knows he's holding desperately to control. 

"Gee," Frank whispers. "Fuck, so good. You're so good." Frank takes a deep breath and pulls out, and Gerard whimpers, then moans throatily at the snap of the lube, the smack of a palm against bare flesh. 

"Arse up," Grant tells Gerard, and Gerard folds over and presses his cheek to Frank's chest as Grant thrusts in from behind. Grant's hand slides into Gerard's hair and he jerks back, baring Gerard's throat to Frank. Frank takes advantage of it, leans up and sucks at his neck. 

"Fuck," Gerard moans, clutching at Frank's shoulders. Frank can hear the rhythmic slap of Grant's thrusts, Gerard's ragged breathing, can see Grant over Gerard's shoulder, face intent, lips red and shiny from licking them. "Fuck," Gerard gasps again and Frank reaches down and takes Gerard's cock in hand. He doesn't stroke, just wraps his hand around it and lets Grant's thrust create the movement. 

Grant pulls Gerard up against his chest and mouths at his neck as he thrusts. He lets go of Gerard's hair finally and Gerard lets his head fall back against Grant's shoulder. The chunks of bright red are a beautiful contrast to Grant's skin, and Frank's hands itch for a camera. There isn't one close, so he stays where he is and watches as Grant speeds up his thrusts, as his mouth slides up Gerard's jaw. Gerard arches back enough to catch his mouth and they kiss, messy, heedless kisses as Grant's hands roam over Gerard's body and Frank's hand stays steady on his cock. 

"I love you so fucking much," Grant whispers in Gerard's ear. Gerard's hips stutter and he thrusts hard into Frank's hand and back against Grant.

*

Frank wakes up first the next morning. He pulls on sweats and goes in to set the coffee going before coming back into the bedroom. The shock of red hair against the sheets makes Frank smile - and in the back of his mind, feel grateful that their sheets aren't white, because otherwise he's pretty sure there would be pink stains. Gerard and Grant make such a fucking irresistible picture. Frank almost decides to just crawl back in bed with them, but the smell of coffee reaches his nose and in about two seconds, it's going to reach Gerard's nose. Then he notices that Grant is already awake. 

"Morning babe," Frank murmurs. 

"Morning," Grant whispers and goes up on his elbow to stroke Gerard's hair. He doesn't wake, and Grant gets up and comes over to Frank. He wraps his arms around Frank's waist and holds him close. 

"Should we ask him now?" Frank whispers. 

"Let's wait. I imagine we can come up with some way to make it truly special. Gerard likes the theatre of things." 

"I hadn't noticed," Frank murmurs. Grant laughs loudly, and Gerard grumbles from the bed. It's Frank's turn to laugh and he tips his head to look around Grant to Gerard. "There's coffee, beautiful." 

"Go on, try and win me over with coffee," Gerard mumbles. 

Frank laughs again. "As if that doesn't work every single time." 

Gerard sighs and rolls out of bed, wrapping himself in Grant's dressing gown and shuffling toward the kitchen. Frank gives Grant a meaningful look and follows. 

"I have to ask a favor," Gerard says after half a cup of coffee, while Grant is hovering over a fry-up on the stovetop. "I want to throw Mikey and Alicia an engagement party. My apartment is tiny and I don't want to rent a venue, that's so impersonal. I was wondering, would you mind if we had it here?" he asked. 

"We'd be honored," Grant answers immediately. 

"We'll help. Anything you want," Frank adds. 

Gerard beams at them. "Awesome. Thank you. They deserve something special, you know?" 

"They most definitely do," Grant says. "How many guests do you intend? Cocktails, dinner party? Anything you want, love." 

"Um," Gerard puts his coffee down and starts using his fingers to count up the number. "Everyone from the shop, our parents and a couple of other relatives, maybe. James and Ray and their wives. Alicia's best friend who lives in LA and probably won't be able to make it, but I should ask anyway... Or less if you think that's too many. And I don't know, cocktails and appetizers might be nice? I guess it depends on how many people we end up with," Gerard babbles. "I suck at this, I was the kid who hid in the corner and got drunk at parties," he eventually admits. 

"You'll have us this time," Frank says, going over and nuzzling his neck. 

Gerard turns his face to nuzzle back and lifts his hand to Frank's cheek. "Yeah. Yeah, I will." 

"You'll always have us," Frank says, kissing him and winding arms around his waist until Grant calls them to the table. 

As he eats, Frank scratches notes on a pad about the party. "Who's Ray?" he asks as he's writing down names on the guest list. 

"Oh my god, you don't know Ray," Gerard exclaims. "He and Mikey and I go way back. He's a fucking incredible guitar player. Doesn't have a band, though, which is a fucking tragedy." 

"Sounds like my kinda guy," Frank says. 

"He totally is. You're gonna love him, Frankie," Gerard says. "And Shaun, I forgot him! Grant, you'll like Shaun a lot." 

"Last name?" Frank asks for his invitation list. 

"Simon," Gerard replies. 

"Fuck off, I know a Shaun Simon," Frank says. 

"He was one of those guys who was in a million bands." 

"And one of them was mine," Frank says. 

"Jersey," Grant interrupts with a laugh. 

"Jersey," Frank echoes with a big grin. 

By the end, Frank has his laptop out looking up reviews for caterers and they have a guest list and they're well on their way to throwing a proper party. Well enough on their way that Frank feels the time is ripe to shove the laptop aside and get his fingers in Gerard's hair again. He can sense that he's not going to be tired of that any time soon.

*

The month until the party goes astonishingly fast. Gerard spends most of his time with them, so Frank and Grant worry they won't get a chance to surprise Gerard like they want to. But Sarah gets into town and Gerard goes back to his place so she can stay with him and be a surprise for Mikey and Alicia. 

They manage to smuggle their present in the day of the party. Frank dresses carefully, watching Grant do the same. Both of them keep taking sidelong looks at the wardrobe in the corner. They rearranged the room to fit it in, cleared room for his things on the bedside table and in the bathroom. Everything is as ready as it can get. They'll have to all negotiate other art and furniture, but Frank's pretty sure that will be fun with Gerard. 

Gerard arrives half an hour before the caterer is supposed to and Frank tugs him immediately toward the bedroom. 

"Frankie, we don't have time for that," Gerard protests. 

"Yes we do. Did a little redecorating, baby, that's all. Come look." 

"What?" Gerard asks. Frank just pulls him through the door and over to where Grant is standing in front of the wardrobe. "Very nice," Gerard offers. 

"It's for you," Grant murmurs. "We want you to move in with us. Officially." 

"For me?" Gerard repeats. "Move in?" 

Frank says, "Please. Check the top drawer." 

Gerard opens the doors and slides the drawer out, picks up a key. 

"Should've given that to you ages ago," Grant murmurs. "We want you with us always." 

"I repeat, we don't have time for this," Gerard says, then shakes his head back and forth. "I mean, fuck, yes, of course I want to move in, I love you, love you so much, and now I want to do things we do not have time for!" 

Frank giggles and wraps his arms around Gerard's waist. "Sorry." 

"I really don't think you are," Gerard pouts. 

"Think of it as an exercise," Grant says and steps close. "Think how grateful you are that I'm not making you wear a plug." 

"You wouldn't," Gerard breathes, in a tone that Frank thinks is practically begging for it, 

"Oh, I would," Grant replies with a wicked smile. "And some night, some party, I will. But not tonight. Tonight is for the in-laws." He kisses Gerard's neck tenderly, then steps back to adjust his tie in the mirror. 

Frank keeps hold of Gerard. "You're moving in. For good. Ours." He can't stop smiling. 

"Yeah," Gerard replies with an equally bright grin. He pushes his hair back and looks around the room. "Yeah, I am. Been thinking of it as home for long enough. Might as well make it official." 

"Hosting a party here makes it pretty official," Frank says, nipping at Gerard's earlobe. 

Gerard laughs. "Maybe that was my nefarious plan all along." 

"Good plan, baby." Frank fixes Gerard's crooked tie and pats him on the ass. "Let's go do that." 

The caterer arrives, and then Sarah a few minutes later so she can be there for sure when Mikey and Alicia arrive. She has a big camera with her. 

"Oh my god, thank you so much," Gerard gushes. "I totally didn't think about pictures. How did I space on pictures?" 

"You're hosting," Sarah says. "Be a big brother for the night, not the photographer." She winks. 

"You're my hero, Sarah Dope," Gerard says, and then the doorbell rings. 

Arrivals keep Frank busy for a while after that, taking coats while Grant pours drinks and Gerard - well, talks, but he's really good at that. Frank gets to see Alicia see Sarah and squeal in a manner for which he will be able to make fun of her for days. It's pretty adorable, though. 

When a guy with big, curly hair arrives with a pretty woman, Gerard appears at his side again. "Frankie, this is Ray and Christa," he introduces. 

"He's talked you up a lot," Frank says good-naturedly, "I'm sort of sad I can't just sneak you off and hand you a guitar." 

Ray beams. "He's probably being way too fucking generous, but I wouldn't mind." 

"No, I'm not," Gerard insists. "You're amazing." 

"He's actually that modest too," Christa says. "Frank, it's nice to meet you. Lovely place." 

"You'll have to come meet Grant, too," Frank tells her. He looks around. "He's holding court over there with the alcohol still. Gee can introduce you and when I'm off door duty, I'll come find you. Maybe we'll sneak off anyway." 

When the bulk of the guests have arrived, Frank actually ends up talking to Mikey instead. 

"Thanks, Frankie," Mikey murmurs. "This is really great." 

"It was all Gerard, really," he says. 

Mikey laughs. "Bullshit. He could have pulled this off by himself, but the month before it would have been hell." 

"Well, then, it was Grant," Frank says. 

"And you. Don't think I don't know you're the organized one." Mikey smirks at him. 

"Fine, fine. Both of us helped a lot. You're family. Of fucking course we did," Frank says. 

"My brother says he's moving in," Mikey says quietly. 

Frank beams. "Yeah. We asked earlier. I mean, it was getting kind of ridiculous not to, he was here so much. But he belongs with us." 

Mikey smiles. "It's nice to have someplace to belong." His eyes search out Alicia, sitting on the couch between Sarah and Zoe and gesturing animatedly as she talks. Frank notices his collar for the first time in a while, not the thick leather strap he'd had at first, but a thinner metal chain. He grins and wraps an arm around Mikey's waist. 

"Hey, this means you're basically my brother-in-law." 

"Guess so," Mikey says with a sigh, but he's smiling. 

Frank looks around the room, at Tyler, at Zoe. He catches Alicia's eye as she looks at them and grins. He looks at Grant, who's having a conversation with Ray and James and gesturing with his drink. He looks at Gerard talking to his parents, sitting on the coffee table and looking like he's exactly where he belongs. His whole family is here and he's so fucking happy he could burst. 

"I can't believe I found all this sometimes," he says. 

"On Craigslist," Mikey replies evenly, and Frank swats him. 

"You make it sound so..." 

"Sordid?" Mikey offers, and Frank makes a face at him. 

"Well, it's not. It's awesome. Maybe having no idea what to do with my life worked out after all." 

"Looks like it to me," Mikey says, nudging him. Gerard has somehow managed to sneak up on them. 

"Mikes, Mom wants you," he says, and Mikey elbows Frank again in a brotherly fashion and leaves them alone. 

Gerard slides his arms around Frank's waist from behind and rests his chin on Frank's shoulder. "So far so good," he murmurs in Frank's ear. 

"Yeah," Frank replies and rests his hands over Gerard's where they rest on his stomach. "Yeah, it's a great party." 

"I'm sort of looking forward to afterwards," Gerard hums. 

"Why, you have plans?" Frank asks him teasingly, leaning back into him. 

"We do," Gerard says. "With a certain Grant Morrison." 

"Mmm, yes we do," Frank says. "But do you have anything specific in mind?" 

"Nope. Just. Want you. And him. In our bedroom," Gerard replies. 

"And then every other room, right?" Frank asks with a grin. 

"Are you complaining?" 

"Not even a little bit," Frank replies and leans up to kiss his chin. He beams when Grant breaks off from the others. It was only a matter of time. 

"What are you two whispering about?" Grant murmurs when he draws close. "I admit I have a fond hope it's about how you're planning on getting me off later." Gerard laughs in Frank's ear and Frank joins him. 

"We haven't gotten onto specifics, yet," Frank says. "But we were definitely talking about how we're going to have Christening: The Sequel." 

"Oh, well, I do look forward to that," Grant says, giving Frank a heated look that makes him shiver a little, pleasurably. The look shifts to Gerard, too, encompassing them both, then Grant smiles mischievously. "I still think you should discuss how you're getting me off later." 

Frank grins and Grant steps close to kiss him, then Gerard over his shoulder. 

"Oh, we will," Gerard says when Grant pulls back. 

"Gerard, you're supposed to go make a toast now," Grant says, "not neck in the corner all night. Frankie, darling, may I make you a drink?" 

"Toast. Shit," Gerard murmurs and pulls away. 

"You'll be fuckin' great," Frank tells him and squeezes his hand. "A drink would be nice. Jack and Coke?" 

Gerard goes off to whisper at Mikey for a minute--typical--and Frank follows Grant and watches him mix a drink. "I do like it when you wait on me," Frank teases. 

Grant smiles softly at him. "I like waiting on you." 

"You like it when I wait on you, too," Frank points out. 

"Not as much as you do," Grant whispers. 

"I don't know, I think that's pretty mutually beneficial," Frank murmurs. 

"In about two seconds, it's going to be _us_ necking in the corner, and I think Gerard would find that distracting during his toast," Grant says and hands him his drink. 

Frank sticks out his tongue. "You'll have your chance later, I suppose." 

"And I shall take it," Grant says. "For now...." 

They turn and watch as Gerard stands and talks about love and family, both blood and chosen, and how wonderful Mikey and Alicia are together. Frank gets all sniffly and Grant wraps an arm around him and kisses his temple. 

The rest of the party is pretty great, too, but Frank's more than ready to close the door behind the last guest. 

Gerard takes a deep breath. "That went well." 

"It did," Grant says and tugs Gerard into his arms. 

"Thank you so much," Gerard mumbles into Grant's shoulder. "For all the help. And the venue." 

"Anything for you, love. After all, it's your home too. And we're all family." 

"I know," Gerard murmurs. "It's just... I'm so damn glad I have you both, is all." 

"We know," Frank says, joining them. Grant reaches out an arm to pull him into their embrace. "We were listening to your toast."

"Good," Gerard says. "It was about you, too. In case that wasn't clear."

Grant laughs. "It was, love. It was crystal."

"I think I want to go check out my new wardrobe again," Gerard says happily. "I noticed there was a toy drawer." He raises an eyebrow at Frank, who laughs and grabs his hand.

"Guess we should go check that out, then." He leans up to kiss Grant, then Gerard, and leads them both down the hall. He's looking forward to it--to everything they discover together.


End file.
